


Cherry Blossoms

by Love_of_fandoms



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alpha Hanzo Shimada, Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF OFC, Cha cha slide, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dancing, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Jesse Mcree is OC's big bro, Lucio has a criminal record, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Movie Night, Music, Omega OFC, Plant Mom, Plants, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Scenting, Slow Burn, Tattoos, Team as Family, Texting, Unexpected Heat, denial ain't just a river in egypt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_fandoms/pseuds/Love_of_fandoms
Summary: While Mcree was underground, he saved a young girl from some Deadlock thugs. She tags along with him, becoming like a little sister, and is there when he gets the recall notification.So Danny and Mcree made their way to Paris, and joined the newly reformed Overwatch.Danny is now determined to make a scowling archer crack a smile.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Original Character(s), Hanzo Shimada/Original Female Character(s), Hanzo Shimada/Reader, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 64
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

Danny hated the desert. 

The only plants she could see were lonely cacti. Even in towns, nothing grew. Instead of nervous teenagers giving their dates flowers, they would show up empty handed. Danny doubted residents even had house plants. If it weren’t for holovids, she doubted any of them would know the color green.

She felt stupid now, for thinking her beat up hoverbike could have gotten her to Sacremento. Three towns ago it had broken down, and the local mechanics told her it was beyond saving. Out here, it was impossible to get a vehicle for the amount of money Danny had on her. She had searched in each town for anyone even selling a vehicle, but she was out of luck. There wasn’t even a train or bus depot for another 50 miles.

Danny adjusted her rifle strap on her shoulder as she continued walking along the side of the highway. She didn’t dare hitchhike. For an omega, that was a death sentence, it was how omegas disappeared and were never heard from again. She was on suppressants, and she doubted people could smell her designation, but she wasn’t taking any chances. In the distance, she could hear a motor, and she wandered further off the road, waiting for it to pass her.

It didn’t.

She could hear the motor getting closer, before powering down, and she glanced over her shoulder, trying not to freak out. Behind her, a group of men hopped out of their hovertruck, smirking as they began to approach her. They all had the Deadlock gang’s logo on their jacket, and Danny’s fingers twitched where they hovered over her thigh. She had a hidden knife strapped there, but she doubted it would do much as she eyed the heavy guns they were all carrying.

“Hey there, sweetheart,” one of the men drawled, walking closer to her, and Danny continued walking, not acknowledging them. “You lost?” he asked, his buddies sniggering behind him. Danny ignored him. “Hey!” he shouted, not liking being ignored, and shoved her shoulder. Danny whipped around with a glare.

“What do you want?” she hissed, craning her neck to look up at the man. Her nose crinkled as his scent hit her in the face. He smelled like rotten fruit, but she could also smell that he was an alpha. His buddies were betas, not that it mattered much, seeing as they all easily had a foot over her height. The man chuckled.

“Well, I was just gonna take your money…” he paused, reaching a hand out to stroke grimy fingers along her cheek. Danny flinched away. “But-” he cut himself off at the sound of another motor approaching them. They all turned to look at the newcomer, seeing a hoverbike coming towards them, with a scarf or cape or something billowing behind the rider.

The bike began to slow, coming to a stop right next to the hover truck. The rider swung his leg over the side, stepping off and adjusting his stetson. He looked like a real life cowboy, and Danny resisted the urge to snort at his get up. He even had spurs on his boots, which clicked ominously as he stepped towards the alpha and her.

“Jesse Mcree,” the man in front of Danny sneered, turning completely from Danny and placing his hands on his hips with a chuckle. “Thought you were up and gone from these parts,” the newcomer chuckled, his voice a low husk.

“Got some unfinished business ‘round here,” he responded with a shrug, and Danny slowly began to back away from the group, looking around for anything she could use to hide. Another reason she hated the desert, nothing but flat plains for miles. Sightlines for miles. There was no way she could get far enough away in time. “And I reckon if I can stop Deadlock scum like you from terrorizing a couple pretty faces along the way, bonus,” his lips twisted up in a smirk as his head tilted, revealing shining brown eyes under his stetson. He shot a wink at Danny, who continued to back away. The Deadlock alpha growled, whipping around and grabbing Danny’s arm, dragging her back to him. She let out a yelp of pain at his bruising grip, stumbling into his chest, where he held her.

“I suggest you move along,” he muttered lowly, and Mcree shook his head, eyes narrowing as they zeroed in on where the alpha gripped Danny’s arm.

“I suggest you let her go,” he growled back, and Danny caught a whiff of his scent. He smelled like apple pie and something that Danny immediately found herself associating with _protection_. He was an alpha, too, though she almost didn’t need his scent to tell that. The alpha holding her jostled her a bit, the hand not holding her slipping a pistol from a holster by his hip. The two betas with him both raised their machine guns, and Danny tensed.

The cowboy smirked at her reassuringly, nodding at her.

“Don’t you worry now, doll,” he said, a hand lowering to where a peacekeeper was resting in a holster by his hip. “This’ll be over in two minutes,” despite herself, Danny felt her shoulders relax, shooting him a smirk in return.

“I’ll start counting,” she teased, and Mcree’s eyes flashed with mirth before he was drawing his peacekeeper and shooting one of the goons behind him, rolling out of the way as the other began frantically firing at him. The alpha holding Danny began firing as well, struggling with Danny in his other hand, and she took her chance, grabbing the knife strapped to her thigh and turning, stabbing it up through his skull before quickly jumping away, crouching and turning to the remaining Deadlock member, only to see him collapse with a hole in his chest.

She let out a sigh of relief, turning to her cowboy savior with a large smile.

“Thank you,” she breathed, and he nodded, returning her smile.

“Course,” he responded, walking over to the hover truck and sorting through a bag thrown haphazardly in the back. He pulled out a couple ammo clips and shoved them in a saddle bag on his bike before turning to Danny. “The name’s Jesse Mcree,” he introduced, extending a hand, and Danny firmly shook it.

“Danny,” she said, and Mcree tilted his head with an expectant look. “No clue what my last name is,” he sniffed the air, probably trying to smell any deception, but it was the truth. Danny had given herself many last names over the years, but she had never known her actual family name. Mcree nodded before gesturing to his bike.

“Need a ride?” he asked, and Danny hesitated, eyeing the alpha in front of her nervously, and he chuckled. “No funny business, promise,” he raised his left hand and crossed his heart with his right. Danny’s eyes zeroed in on his prosthetic, before she quickly averted her gaze, not wanting to be rude. “So?” the cowboy asked, swinging a leg over his bike and readying his hands on the handlebars. Danny nodded with a smile, hopping on behind him.

“Thank you,” she murmured, and he chuckled, starting the bike.

“Course,” he said again, before they were zipping down the highway.

* * *

They both expected at that time that they would part at the next town, or that Jesse would take Danny to the nearest train depot at most.

But surprisingly, they stayed together long after the next town, and the next, and the next. They developed an almost sibling like bond, and knew almost everything about each other.

One night, in a dingy motel they were staying in for a couple days, Jesse suddenly turned to Danny.

“How’re you doing on suppressants?” he asked, and Danny jumped, her eyes widening as she turned from where she had been cleaning her sniper rifle.

“What?” she asked, eyes narrowing on Jesse, and he shrugged.

“I’ve spent long enough with you that I can sort of smell you, under the suppressants,” he explained, sitting next to her on the bed, and Danny tensed. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Jesse to know that she was an omega, but the longer she waited to tell him the harder it got. She was worried he would be upset that she hadn’t told him sooner. “I don’t blame you for not telling me, of course,” he said, throwing an arm around her shoulder, and Danny breathed a sigh of relief, leaning into him slightly. “I just wanna make sure you’ve got what you need,” he said, and Danny nodded.

“I’m good for now,” she said, and Jesse nodded.

“Good,”

* * *

Almost a year after Jesse had first saved Danny on the side of the road, an interesting thing happened.

A token in Jesse’s pocket started beeping, and both of them jumped. They were in another motel, and Jesse’s eyes widened when he realized what the noise was.

“Quick, check for bugs!” he hissed, and Danny’s brows furrowed, but she did as he said, looking around the room for any hidden cameras or microphones. When she determined the room was clear, she nodded to Jesse. He sighed, pulling a token out of his pocket, and Danny sat next to him, eyes widening when she saw the logo.

“Is that..?” she began to ask, and Jesse nodded.

“Overwatch,” he confirmed. She knew about his past with Blackwatch, of course, but she was surprised that he still had this token.

“What does it mean?” she asked, and Jesse sighed.

“It means there’s been a recall,” he said, and Danny’s brows furrowed.

“A recall?”

“They’re getting the band back together,” he elaborated, and Danny grinned.

“That’s great!” she cheered, and Jesse glanced at her in confusion. “I mean, the world needs something like Overwatch,” she shrugged. “We need heroes,” Jesse smirked, though his eyes were sad, and he shook his head.

“Must be a fluke,” he muttered, tossing the token on the bedside table, and Danny frowned, picking up the token and staring at it. “I’m no hero,” he sighed, flopping back on the bed, and Danny sighed heavily.

“You’re my hero,” she murmured, voice barely a whisper, and Jesse glanced up at her. “You saved me that day, and everytime we stop a Deadlock raid, or you help me after a nightmare, or that time you punched out a guy who wouldn’t leave that girl at the bar alone, you keep proving that you’re a hero,” she laid back next to him, turning her head to look him in the eyes, and his eyes widened when he saw the shimmering of tears in her eyes. “You’re my hero,” she repeated, and Jesse pulled her into his chest, burying his face into her hair. “The world needs you,” she said, and Jesse nodded.

“Okay,” he said softly, rubbing a hand through her shaggy shoulder length hair. “But I got a couple things I gotta do first,” Danny grinned into his chest.

“You got this,” she giggled, and Jesse shook his head, pulling back so he could look straight in her eyes.

“Oh, honey, you’re coming too,” he said, and Danny’s eyes widened hopefully.

“Really?” Jesse laughed, nodding.

“Course, no way I’m leavin’ you behind!” he told her. “If Overwatch wants me, they’re getting you too!” Danny giggled, hugging him tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

“Was it really necessary to make everyone clear out?” Danny whined as she sat across from Mcree. The diner was abandoned now, and her brother-not-brother had decided to help himself to a slice of apple pie. Her legs swung back on forth as she waited for 11:55, and Jesse chuckled, shaking his head and raising his cup of coffee to his lips.

A country song played in the background, and Danny was  _ not _ enjoying it.

“You could’ve at least let me switch the song in the jukebox,” she muttered moodily, crossing her arms over her chest, and Jesse laughed at that, shaking his head once more.

Danny perked up when they heard the horn of a train, and she quickly turned to look out the window. A train was coming down the tracks, beginning to cross the bridge over them, and Jesse’s hand paused as it did. An explosion sounded, and though Danny expected it, she still jumped. The cars of the train came crashing down around the diner, and Danny flinched as each one hit the ground. As the dust cloud that the falling train had kicked up began to dissipate, Jesse resumed his hand’s motion, lifting the bite of pie up to his lips. He smirked at Danny, letting out an exaggerated humming in pleasure at the taste, and she rolled her eyes.

“Come on,” she prompted, grabbing her rifle’s strap from where it sat in the red leather booth next to her. Jesse slowly stood, giving her time as she raced out of the diner, the bell jingling above the door. The cowboy grabbed his hat and belt, flipping a coin onto the table before following his companion out at a much more leisurely pace.

The great part about Danny’s job, at least in her opinion, was that since they were in a canyon, getting a good vantage point was easy. She flexed her fingers in the kinetic gloves that she had invested in recently. She had the matching boots on her feet, and she excitedly began to scale the canyon wall. Her tattered, ruddy brown jacket allowed her to blend in with the canyon’s walls enough for her not to be spotted as she got into position on an outcropping a little under where the demolished train tracks hung.

Danny could hear the laughter of the lackeys in the Deadlock gang as they carried their score to the hoverkart. She swung her rifle over her shoulder, resting on her belly as the dust cloud cleared completely, and she could see a group of maybe 15 Deadlocks unloading the cars of the train. She spotted a rather large omnic carrying the pod Jesse and her were there for, and a little further back she could see Jesse beginning to come out of the smoke. She readied her rifle, releasing the scope and observing the scene below her.

Through their comms, she could hear Jesse clear his throat as he stepped up behind a man who was unloading a crate of grenades. She giggled as the man dropped some, scrambling to get to his leader.

“Ashe!” the man shouted as he ran out of the smoke and towards the hoverkart. “Ashe!!” the woman in a large, dark stetson turned. Danny’s eyes widened at the name, Jesse having told her about the woman, and she watched as the notorious highwaywoman tore the bandana from her face as Jesse emerged from the cloud of smoke.

“Jesse Mcree,” she called in greeting, and Danny strained her ears to hear through the comms. “Been a while, you promised you’d write,” Ashe’s voice sounded teasing, and Danny heard Jesse’s chuckle.

“Well Ashe,” he paused, and Danny heard the flick of his zippo as he lit his cigar. She rolled her eyes. He took any opportunity to smoke that thing, since the smell made her sick he didn’t smoke it around her. Given, the times they were apart were far and few between, but still everytime they were far enough away he would pull one out. “I’ve been kind of busy,” Ashe swung her rifle around so it rested on one of her shoulders.

“We’re pretty busy ourselves,” she said. “So it’s awful  _ convenient _ you showin’ up today,”

“Yeah,” Jesse took a drag. “You never been one to shy away from a good tip,” Ashe was quick to take her rifle down from her shoulder, her body language immediately becoming defensive.

“Hey! We worked hard for this score,” she paused, and Danny could almost see her poker face come back on. “You best move on now,” her voice was softer, as if she were trying to show she was unbothered, despite everyone around her knowing the truth. She was intimidated by Jesse.

“All I want is that crate,” Jesse used his cigar to point to the white pod on the hoverkart. “Everything else is yours,” he said, and Danny sighed. They both knew it would be a fight, there was no way Ashe would just hand him the crate without one. No, the Deadlock gang would not be getting any of this cargo today.

“This crate?” Ashe asked, reaching out to tap it with her rifle. “Huh, Bob,” she called, and the large omnic pressed a button on top of the crate, causing it to open. “Well, well,” she muttered. “Now you got my attention,” Danny could see a mist escaping the pod. “What is it?”

“That’s none of  _ your _ business,” Jesse responded, and Ashe obviously didn’t like that answer, hopping down from where she stood on the hoverkart.

“Far as I see it,” Ashe pumped her gun, and Danny prepared herself, her finger lowering closer to the trigger. “Now it’s very much our business,” Jesse’s sigh came through the comms, and Danny mirrored it. Everytime, Jesse would be disappointed, despite the fact that he knew things wouldn’t change.

“It doesn’t always have to be this way, Ashe,” he said, lifting the cigar to his lips for another drag as Ashe stepped forward.

“Apparently,” she cocked her gun, a final threat to tell the cowboy to back off. “It does,” Bob, the large omnic, stepped up behind Ashe, holding a  **Route 66** sign, and a lackey stepped up on her other side, dual pistols in his hands. Danny sucked in a breath, seeing more lackeys come from the smoke, surrounding Jesse. She lowered her finger further, to where it was resting on the trigger. An omnic with a rifle sat on one of the cars, his metal arms glinting in the sun, and she aimed down her scope at him, choosing him as her first target.

A tumbleweed rolled across the road between Jesse and Ashe, and Danny snorted in laughter.

“Really?” she murmured, but she got no reply. She wasn’t expecting one, seeing as Jesse was in an intense standoff with Ashe. Her attention went back to the omnic’s green hood, waiting for the fire fight to begin.

All of a sudden, Ashe fired her rifle, and Jesse dove out of the way, firing at the lackey beside her. Jo shot a round into the omnic’s head, before zeroing in on another Deadlock member. Jesse threw a flash bang, before shooting at the tracks, causing a car to come falling down. One of the Deadlocks got his foot stuck in a wire, and Danny giggled as he was tugged up and began swinging above the battlefield. Not wanting him to get in her way, Danny shot him in the chest before quickly following the wire up to the bridge, seeing where it was attached and shooting it, causing the man to  _ thud _ to the ground. Some rocks fell to the ground, providing cover as Jesse ran across the street and Ashe shot at him. He jumped behind a boulder, firing at Ashe, who let out a shout.

The bullets Mcree fired  _ pang _ ed off of the  **Route 66** sign, which Bob held in front of Ashe’s head. Danny could hear Ashe shouting at Bob as she shot another lackey. Her eyes scanned the area, searching for any Deadlock who were lurking around. Bob raised, his arm, and Danny’s eyes widened as three mini turrets popped out of his arm. 

“Jesse!” she called nervously, but Jesse just chuckled, and amongst the fire of Bob’s arm gun she heard shells falling to the ground as he reloaded behind the boulder.

“Looks like Bob got himself some upgrades,” Jesse chuckled, and Danny rolled her eyes, shooting a man who came up between Ashe and Bob to start shooting at Jesse’s cover. He fell with a thud, and Ashe quickly scrambled behind the hoverkart.

“Sniper!” the Deadlock leader shouted, and Danny cursed as the Deadlock members who had been emerging to shoot dove behind and under cover.

“Wasn’t gonna last, darling,” Jesse reassured her with a soft laugh, and Danny grunted in annoyance, shooting the omnic who she had shot earlier as he stumbled to his feet. This time he was most certainly dead as she could clearly see the wires spark through the hole in his head. “Thank ya’ kindly,” Jesse said, and Danny grinned.

“Course,” she responded, shooting a Deadlock who peeked out from behind his cover.

“Last chance Mcree!” Ashe shouted, and Danny cursed as a shot was fired, blowing away a chunk of Jesse’s cover. She tried to get a clear shot, but Ashe had strategically placed herself in Bob’s shadow. “Toss out your weapon!” Jesse grunted.

“Danny?” he asked, and Danny sighed, shaking her head despite knowing he couldn’t see her.

“I can’t get a shot,” she told him, and he heaved out a sigh.

“Alright Ashe,” Jesse called, and Danny’s brows furrowed at the sudden mirth in his voice. “Here it comes!” he shouted, before tossing the belt of grenades the man had dropped earlier towards Ashe and her cronies.

“Oh shit!” Ashe shouted as the grenade hurtled towards her, and Jesse dove out from his cover, shooting the grenades precisely. Danny smiled as they exploded, sending the Deadlock gang members flying. Jesse dramatically twirled his peacekeeper before holstering it, and Danny giggled.

“Coming down,” she said, before closing the scope on her rifle and swinging it over her shoulder once more.

“Alright, sweetpea,” Jesse said, and Danny jumped from her perch to a much smaller outcropping on the canyon wall, gripping it with her kinetic gloves. She glanced at the distance and grinned, dropping herself the rest of the way down and laughing with glee as her kinetic boots absorbed the force, letting her land silently and painlessly.

“I love these boots,” Danny giggled, skipping towards the groaning Deadlock members.

“Oh, I know,” Jesse chuckled teasingly, grabbing a rope and helping Danny lug the bodies onto the hoverkart. 

Danny crouched down next to Ashe, getting a whiff of the woman’s scent-alpha, and was just finishing the knot on the rope around her wrists when Jesse began laughing.

“What?” she asked, glancing up at him, only to blink in surprise as a sudden weight was on top of her head. Whatever it was-it felt like a hat-sank down until it was covering her eyes, and Danny heard the sound of a camera shutter. She sputtered, reaching up and pushing the brim of what she now realized was Bob’s bowler hat up until it rested on the top of her head, no longer obscuring her vision. “What?!” she gasped again, glaring as Jesse laughed harder, his forearms coming to rest on his knees. “Did you just take a picture?!” she demanded, gasping as before she could react Jesse straightened and took another one. She tore the hat off her head, hurling it at Jesse, who let out an ‘oof’ as it hit him in the stomach. “Help me tie these guys up,” she muttered, setting up the three Deadlock members who they had lugged onto the hoverkart so their backs were to each other. Jesse tied each of their wrists while Danny tied a rope around all of them and tied their ankles together as well.

Once they had finished that, and Jesse had finished taking off Bob’s head, they struggled to get the crate off of the kart.

“Come on,” Jesse grunted, his arms straining as they tried to lift it, and Danny was in a similar situation, her much smaller arms shaking with effort. Her eyes widened when she saw a scrap of metal that had fallen earlier, letting go of the pod and running over to it. Jesse groaned as her assistance was taken, and the pod thudded back the 2 inches they had lifted it onto the kart. “Danny?” he called, and looked over at her as she dropped the scrap metal against the side of the hoverkart. She jumped back on, pushing the pod until it rolled down and onto the street.

“There,” she sighed, releasing a heavy breath and placing her hands on her hips, and Jesse chuckled, nodding and grabbing Bob’s head to put on a pile of ropes so it wouldn’t roll away.

Both of their heads turned when Ashe groaned, slowly sitting up.

“Mcree?” she called, her eyes widening when they landed on Danny. Jesse pat Bob’s head, placing his bowler hat on it at a tilt.

“Sorry ‘bout that, Bob,” he said, not sorry at all. “No hard feelings?” the omnic just blinked at him, and Danny grinned.

“Mcree?” Ashe asked once more. “Mcree! Hey! Untie me Mcree!” she shouted as Danny programmed in the route that would take them back to their gang.

“Say hi to the gang, for me,” Jesse said, walking off with a salute, and Danny hopped off the hoverkart, waving at Ashe. Ashe screamed threats at the both of them as the hoverkart began to move.

“I’m gonna rebuild Bob! And I’m gonna have him rip off your other arm! And your stupid sniper’s arms! Mcree!!” her voice faded off into the distance, and Jesse and Danny shared a look before bursting into laughter.

Jesse and Danny were still giggling when he opened the pod, taking a chip from his pocket and placing it in a perfectly shaped hole. The lines sealed as the chip integrated into the machine, which began to emit a glow as it powered on. Danny stepped to the side as a holographic face appeared. Her (at least, its face looked like it was a her) eyes zeroed in on Jesse, and a grin appeared on her face.

“Hey there, cowboy,” she greeted, and Jesse returned the grin.

“Welcome back, partner,” he reached out a hand, and the robot extended her much daintier one, allowing him to help lift her out of the pod. Danny’s eyes shone as she looked at the robotic woman in wonder. She didn’t appear to be an omnic-but she wasn’t sure what else to classify her as. The robot hummed as wing-like shapes powered up behind her, and she hovered over the ground.

“How long have I been gone?” she asked, and Jesse smiled as he took off his hat.

“Far too long,” the robot turned her hand over, studying his prosthetic.

“What happened?” Jesse’s face twisted awkwardly, and he gently pulled his hand from her grip.

“Well that’s… a story for another time,” he dismissed, before turning to Danny. “Come say hi, sweetpea!” he called, and Danny cautiously approached, smiling nervously at the pair.

“Who is this?” the robot asked curiously, hovering closer to Danny and peering at her face. The human woman shifted uncomfortably.

“Echo,” Jesse called. “This is Danny, my…” he paused as he tried to think of how to introduce her. “Sister,” he finally settled on, and Echo’s head tilted.

“You don’t have any siblings,” she argued, and Jesse shrugged.

“I do now,” was all he said in answer, and Echo ‘hmph’ed, turning and studying Danny once more.

“It’s nice to meet you,” she said, and Echo smiled slightly down at her.

“And you,” she said. Jesse stepped up.

“I got a call,” he said, and Echo looked between him and Danny. “They’re getting the band back together, and they want me,” he paused, smiling gently at Echo. “But they need you,” Echo smiled slightly at him as he put his stetson back on, beginning to make his way to his hoverbike, which sat parked right next to Danny’s own.

“Jesse!” she called, and he paused. “What are you and Danny going to do?” she asked, and Jesse chuckled, continuing towards the bike, and Danny smiled at Echo before following him, swinging a leg up to get on her own bike.

“I’ve got some business to attend to,” he said, powering up his bike.

“But we’ll be along,” Danny said with a grin, twisting the handle to power up her bike as well. Jesse put his cigar back in his mouth, they’d be on the road soon enough.

“Say hi to the monkey for me,” he said, and Echo’s face pinched.

“Monkey?” she repeated, and Jesse laughed.

“Scientist, whatever,” he shrugged, before revving his engine and tearing off down the road. Danny grinned, following right behind him.

“What business?” Danny shouted at him over the roar of the wind, and Jesse grinned back at her.

“You wanted to go to the Ink’N’Iron Festival, didn’t ya?” he shouted back. Danny laughed gleefully, revving her engine and zooming past him.

“Hell yeah!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no Hanzo, I'm sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet!!

“Well this looks like it was a shit show,” Danny muttered as they walked through the leftover carnage left from the null invasion. Jesse chuckled, nodding.

“Sure does,” he agreed, his spurs clicking on the ground as they approached a group of people. Danny squinted, trying to get a better look.

“Is that them?” she whispered to him excitedly, tugging on his sleeve, and Jesse nodded.

“That’s them,” he confirmed, and two men, a serious looking man with a large bow and what looked like an omnic turned to them as they approached.

“Jesse?” the omnic-no, Genji, Danny told herself. Jesse had told her about him, he wasn’t an omnic, he was a cyborg. His calling out to them prompted the rest of the group to look up at the approaching pair.

“Heya, Genji,” the cowboy waved his hand at the ninja.

“I told you!” Echo said, glaring slightly at Winston as she swooped over to them, giving Jesse a quick hug and nodding at Danny.

“Welcome back, Mcree,” the gorilla-Winston-spoke, and Jesse nodded at him.

“Winston,” he greeted, before gently wrapping an arm around Danny’s shoulders and pulling her forward. “Gang, this is Danny,” he introduced, and the girl waved shyly at the group of heroes.

“Hi,” she said nervously, and gasped when a blur of bright blue flew at her, and suddenly she was being hugged.

“Oh, wonderful!” a woman with a cheery british accent spoke, squeezing her tight. “Welcome to Overwatch, love!” Danny blinked in surprise, before gently wrapping her arms around the woman. “I’m Lena, but most people call me Tracer!” she introduced, pulling back, and Danny smiled. The woman was only a little taller than herself, having maybe 4 inches on her, and had pretty brown hair in a pixie cut.

“Most people call me jackass,” she snarked, and Lena/Tracer’s goggled eyes widened in surprise before her grin returned along with a giggle. A huge, older man in the group behind Lena laughed.

“I like her!” he called out in a strong German accent, pointing at Danny. Jesse smirked as Danny shrunk back at the pure size of the approaching male. He scooped her up into his arms, squeezing her tight. “I am Reinhardt! Welcome, Danny!” he greeted jovially, and Danny smiled shyly. He smelled like a hard cider Danny used to drink in high school, and though the scent of alpha was faint under all the armor he was wearing, she could still pick up on it.

“Reinhardt,” a large woman in similar armor to the man came up behind him, resting a gauntleted hand on his shoulder. “You’re squishing her,” the man laughed, dropping Danny, who fell back into Jesse’s arms with an ‘oof’. “I’m Brigitte,” the woman reached out a hand, which Danny shook. Jesse’s eyes widened.

“Brigitte?” he asked, stepping forward, tilting his head up to look at the woman. “You’re a crusader?” he asked, and she nodded, before Reinhardt held up a finger.

“In training,” he interjected, and Brigitte pouted at him. Jesse slung his arm over Danny’s shoulders once more, and brought her around, introducing her to the team.

Winston had smiled gently down at her, and she had gaped up at him, before shaking her head.

“I’m sorry for staring,” she muttered, averting her gaze, and Winston’s eyes widened as he looked around at the others, who were just as shocked at her apology. Most people upon first meeting him didn’t even realize he was capable of thinking like a human could, but she was apologizing, and it was as if she already knew he felt like a human could as well.

“It’s alright,” he assured her with a nod, and Danny’s lips quirked into a small smile.

“I am Genji!” the cyborg was brimming with energy as he hopped up so he was right in front of her. He held out his hand, and Danny shook it. “Jesse’s best friend,” he introduced, and Jesse huffed, rolling his eyes. “Why are you with him?” he asked, though there was no malice or suspicion, he was just genuinely curious.

“He saved me from some Deadlock guys about a year ago, and we’ve been travelling together since,” she explained with a shrug, and Genji nodded, tilting his head so he looked between Jesse and Danny dramatically.

“Ah,” he muttered. “I see,” Jesse’s eyes narrowed.

“She’s like a  _ sister _ ,” he stressed, not wanting Genji to get the wrong idea, and the cyborg held up his hands in surrender, before dragging the man with the bow over. He was dressed in a blue robe which was attached to one shoulder, the other shoulder being uncovered to show his beautiful tattoo of two dragons wrapping around his arm. His hair was up in a bun, and his facial hair was trimmed in a neat goatee.

“This is Hanzo!” Genji introduced, and Danny noticed Jesse’s slight intake of breath at the name. “My brother!” there was a smile in Genji’s voice, though his sibling was deeply scowling, and Danny smiled at the pair, extending her hand to Hanzo.

“Hello,” she said, and the man eyed her hand for a moment before cautiously reaching out and giving it a shake. He smelled like a combination of the green tea she liked but could never remember the name of, and a sweet floral scent that Danny found herself quite liking. An alpha had never smelled so pleasant to her before. He didn’t say anything, just grunted in greeting. Jesse didn’t bother extending his hand. Danny couldn’t help it as her eyes were drawn to his tattoo again, admiring the beautiful artwork. “Your tattoo is beautiful,” she muttered, staring at it, and Hanzo tensed, grunting once more before turning and striding away. As he turned, his scent wafted over to Danny, who couldn’t help herself from taking a deep breath. Danny frowned slightly, glancing at Genji. “Did I do something wrong?” she asked, but Genji shook his head.

“He’s not fond of new people,” he answered her, and Danny nodded in understanding.

“I see,” she jumped when a small robot flew into her, before slowly backing up and tilting to look up at her. “Oh hello,” she greeted, and the thing chirped up at her, it’s eyes tilting as if it were smiling. “Who are you?” she asked, and a chinese woman in a heavy coat approached.

“Oh! That’s Snowball,” she said, and the robot quickly flew back to her. “I am Mei,” she introduced, her head bowing slightly, and Danny nodded back.

“Nice to meet you!” she said, eyeing the woman’s outfit, which did _ not  _ fit the fact that it was summer in Paris. “Uh….” she began, but Mei cut her off.

“I have a weapon that controls ice, so I dress like this on missions!” she explained cheerily, and Danny’s eyes widened.

“Really? That’s so cool!” she beamed, and Mei grinned back. She pulled out a weapon, showing it to Danny, who stepped closer to examine it. Danny had to hide the sigh of relief she wanted to breathe at the woman’s scent. She smelled of vanilla cake and inexplicably, the ocean, but Danny was mostly relieved that she was an omega. Even though her designation was hidden by her suppressants, it was nice to know she wouldn’t be the only omega in the newly reformed Overwatch. Plus, she doubted she would be able to hide her designation from most of the team very long.

“Isn’t it?” While her and Mei fangirled about the ice gun, Mcree had walked over to a blonde woman dressed like an angel.

“Jesse!” the woman had beamed, wrapping the cowboy up in a hug. He hugged her fiercely back.

“Hey, Ang,” he greeted, before pulling away and leading her to Danny. “I’d like you to meet my sister, Danny,” Angela beamed down at the young woman.

“Hello Danny!” her voice had a slight german accent. “It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

“A-and you,” Danny stuttered out, the woman’s scent filling her nostrils. She smelled strongly of a hospital, so much so that Danny determined that it truly was  _ her _ scent, and not a lingering scent from spending so much time in one. She was undoubtedly an alpha, and despite all her suppressants Danny had to stop herself from bowing her head and making herself look smaller in front of the powerful alpha. Jesse smirked, nudging Danny’s hip with his own.

“She has that effect on people,” he muttered, giving her a look that told her he knew  _ exactly _ what was happening. “Even on betas,” her eyes flashed in warning, not wanting him to draw too much attention to her designation. If people tried hard enough, if they were looking for it, they could usually smell her omega through the beta scent the suppressants emitted. While she didn’t wish to hide it from the others, she also wasn’t quite ready for that to come out and be a topic of discussion yet. One thing at a time.

Echo floated down to them, crossing her arms and staring at Jesse with a slight glare.

“You’re late,” she said, and Jesse shrugged.

“We had other things to do,” he glanced at the vine tattoo wrapping down Danny’s arm.

* * *

When Jesse had agreed to take his adopted little sibling to the Ink’N’Iron festival in California, he had expected her to want to ‘ooh’ and ‘awe’ over the cars for a little while then wander around the tattoo convention for an hour or two.

What he didn’t expect was for her to wander around for a while, and then hop up on her favorite artist’s table for a tap out session.

“You sure about this, sweetpea?” he asked, sharing a look with the artist. They both expected she’d tap out in probably an hour, maybe an hour and a half. Danny just grinned and nodded. She had gone over a list of designs and placements with the artist, and he would get to as many as she could handle.

“Ready?” the artist, a heavily set Japanese man, asked, and Danny nodded once more.

“Hell yeah!” she grinned, and he began the Alice in Wonderland tattoo on her thigh. The Cheshire Cat would wear the Mad Hatter’s hat, and through the mist his paw would be holding a tea cup.

That one alone took three hours. Halfway through Jesse had stood and began to wander around the convention again. He said he would check in hourly. When she had been at it for 7 hours, and the tattoo artist had finished the Alice in Wonderland tattoo on her left thigh, a tattoo of vines crawling up her right arm, and he was beginning an elaborate tombstone with a gladiolus flower hanging over it on her ribs, Jesse had sighed.

“I’ll be at the motel,” he said, and Danny grunted in acknowledgement. “Call me when you’re done,” it was already dark. The artist was a beta, and he and Jesse exchanged a look as he left. Jesse knew that this artist wouldn’t let anything happen to Danny. The sweat and pain from the tattoo process was causing her scent to begin to seep out more, making it very clear that she was an omega. It was as if she wasn’t even on suppressants at this point.

Five hours later, almost midnight, Jesse was roused from his sleep by his communicator ringing.

“Yeah?” he grumbled into it.

“I’m finished,” Danny sounded half dead, through the phone, and Jesse hauled himself out of the bed, slipping on his boots and grabbing his hat and belt as quickly as he could. 

“I’m on my way,” when he got to the table he had left her at, both Danny and the tattoo artist were slumped forwards, probably 20 empty water bottles surrounding them. The artist barely had the energy to wave as Jesse helped Danny slide off the table.

“Thank you!” she called weakly over her shoulder, stumbling with an arm slung around Jesse. The cowboy sighed, lifting her up into his arms. “Jesse!’’ she whined, hitting weakly at his chest.

“You’re in no state to walk,” he said to her sternly, and Danny pouted, crossing her arms as he carried her to their motel, which was luckily only two blocks away.

“You know I hate being carried,” Danny mumbled as Jesse set her down on the bed. He tossed her shoes and shirt, both of which had been discarded during the session, off to the side of the room, and collapsed onto his own bed, tugging off his boots and belt once more.

“And you know you weigh nothing to me,” Jesse fired back, and Danny groaned, flopping over onto her side before hissing and turning to the other. She had turned onto her tender ribs.

“I’m too tired to argue,” she murmured, and Jesse chuckled.

“Good,” he said, and Danny rolled her eyes.

“Night, Jess,” she said, and Jesse grinned at her, switching off the lone lamp which had been lighting the room.

“Night, sweetpea,” he responded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding with our favorite cyborg ninja!

Returning to Overwatch’s base of operations was hectic, to put it lightly. 

Danny frowned as she looked around. The kitchen was an absolute mess, and the common area wasn’t much better. Also all the windows were covered. She’d have to ask if that was tactical or if somebody just preferred darkness, because if it was the latter, those curtains were coming down.

“Most of the bedrooms are free,” Winston said, pointing to a hallway that led to the living quarters. “You all can just dump your stuff in any empty room you find,” Danny and Jesse exchanged a look, before Danny was shoving Jesse out of the way and booking it down the hallway.

“Hey!” Jesse called, running after her, a hand on his hat to keep it from falling off. “No fair!” the others watched in confusion as the pair ran down the hallway giggling like children. Jesse’s much longer legs easily caught up to Danny, who scowled when she realized Jesse was beside her.

“I’m getting the best room!” Danny growled, reaching up and flipping his hat off his head, causing Jesse to skid to a stop, scrambling to turn around and collect his stetson. Danny’s laughter echoed in the halls as she raced around, looking for what she would determine to be the ‘best room’.

She was sidetracked, however, when she ran past what appeared to be an abandoned greenhouse. She skidded to a stop, backtracking and going into the large room. Vines were everywhere, and the overgrown plants in the room were looking a little worse for wear. Their roots were poking out from the soil, and Danny frowned, looking around and grinning when she saw that the greenhouse had a door to the outside. 

She barely even entertained the thought of just moving on and searching for the perfect room. Instead she decided to get to work, she had missed having plants to take care of while on the road. She flicked on the lights and strode over to the door, throwing it open and propping it with a heavy rock that was just outside. The shelves around the walls of the greenhouse held many containers, and Danny immediately got to work filling them with dirt from outside. It would have to do until she could get some actual good soil for the plants.

After she had a decent amount of containers filled, Danny carried them back inside and began relocating the overgrown plants into the containers, which were much larger than the boxes they were in. She started with the flowers she saw. Though it was kind of odd that an Overwatch base would grow flowers in their greenhouse, she didn’t question it too much.

The flowers were placed in the smallest of the containers Danny had filled, before she watered each of them using the sink on the wall of the greenhouse. It had a sprinkler system, which had to be functioning in some capacity for the plants to still be alive, but Danny figured the plants could use a loving touch.

Next Danny moved the foliage plants. She trimmed the dead leaves and stems as she went, throwing those into another container she wanted to convert to compost later.

“Danny?” she looked up when she heard her name called, and was surprised to see that the sun was setting. How long had she been in here?

“In here!” she called back, and Jesse appeared in the doorway, brow furrowed.

“Uh… What’re you doing?” he asked, looking around the room. The flowers were set off to the side, as well as the foliage that Danny had got to. She looked around as well.

“Helping the plants,” she said with a shrug, gently placing a dark green plant in another container, before patting the soil around it. She stood and went over to the sink, giving the plant a generous amount of water before setting it to the side with the others.

“Helping the… plants,” Jesse echoed, and Danny nodded.

“Mhmm,” she began to walk back to the other plants that still needed relocating, but Jesse grabbed her arm.

“You can do that later,” he said, glancing at her duffle bag which she had abandoned by the door. “Have you even picked a room yet?” he asked, and Danny shook her head.

“Um… no,” she said, and Jesse sighed, picking up her duffle bag and extending his arm.

“Come on,” he sighed, leading her down the hallway and up a set of stairs. He opened a door, before pointing directly across the hall. “That’s my room,” he said, before swinging open the door and letting Danny walk in. She beamed at the large window, looking around at the rest of the room. A twin bed sat pushed up against the corner, and a desk was shoved against the wall on the other side of the room. There was a bookshelf by the window, and Danny frowned pensively.

“I can work with this,” she muttered, and Jesse chuckled, shaking his head.

“Knew you’d say that,” he teased, and Danny reached back to playfully swat at him.

“Hush,” they were both grinning as Jesse tossed Danny’s duffle onto the bed.

“Come on, let’s find something to eat,” Jesse prompted, and Danny grinned, grabbing his arm and beginning to drag him back the way they came.

“I can cook!” she cheered. “We have a kitchen!” it had been so long since she had been able to cook something, she missed it. Her omega was feeling sorely neglected. Not that omegas  _ had _ to cook, but they all felt the instinctive need to nurture, and there were different ways to do that. For Danny, her best ways were cooking and gardening. She continued to drag Jesse through the base with confidence, and he chuckled as he allowed himself to be tugged along. She was going the complete wrong way, and he wanted to see how long it would be until she admitted she had no idea where she was going.

After five minutes of wandering, and taking every wrong turn she possibly could, Danny finally came to a stop.

“Where’s the kitchen?” she asked, turning to Jesse, and he sighed fondly, pivoting on his heel and leading the way back down the hallway to the kitchen. “Oh,” Danny muttered when they got there not 30 seconds later.

The large, open space had a kitchen on one end, and a sort-of-living-room on the other. In between there were some tables that people could eat at. Tracer, Brigitte, and Reinhardt, along with another very short man and an omnic that Danny hadn’t met yet, were sitting on some couches in the living area, catching up. Genji, Angela, and a scowling Hanzo sat at one of the tables, and in the kitchen a man with stark white hair who Danny hadn’t met yet was at the coffee machine. Danny pointed at the table with Genji, Angela, and Hanzo, shoving Jesse in that direction, and he just chuckled, strolling over to them and pulling up a chair while Danny marched to the kitchen. She threw open a cabinet, happy to see some pasta as well as canned tomato sauce. She pulled out a couple of boxes of spaghetti and 2 cans of the tomato sauce, placing them on the counter before opening the fridge. She was glad to see everything she needed.

After she had gathered a stick of butter, a bag of parmesan cheese, and some milk, she searched for the pans and began to cook. A large pot was filled with water and put on the stove, and while she waited for that to boil she dumped the tomato sauce into a bowl. She grabbed another and placed the butter in before shoving it in the microwave, wanting to soften it up. She then poured about a cup of milk into the bowl with the tomato sauce, and dumped about a cup of parmesan cheese in there as well. 

Danny grumbled as she searched for a whisk, before finally giving up, stomping over to the couch where Tracer was.

“Lena?” she called, tapping the woman on the shoulder, and she turned.

“Yeah, love?” she asked cheerily, and Danny shifted from foot to foot, suddenly anxious about asking her where to find a whisk.

“Um… you’ve been here for a bit, yeah?” Lena nodded. “Do you know where I could find a whisk?” Lena beamed, shooting up from the couch and racing over to the kitchen.

“Oh you’re cooking?” she asked excitedly, passing Danny a whisk. “It’s been so long since I’ve had a home cooked meal!” Danny grinned.

“Well there will be plenty,” she said, and Lena grabbed her for a quick hug before shooting back over to the couch she was on.

“Thanks!” she called, and Danny shook her head with a smile before turning and returning to the kitchen. 

* * *

About half an hour later, the absent heroes were all drawn to the kitchen/living area by the smell of… something… delicious…

“What is that?” Mei asked as she wandered in, Snowball trailing behind her, and Danny grinned over at her.

“Spaghetti with pink sauce,” she answered, grabbing a bunch of bowls from a cabinet. “Feel free to have some! There’s plenty!” 

“Pink sauce?” Jesse asked as he walked over and began serving himself a plate.

“It’s also called vodka sauce, but there’s no vodka in it,” Danny explained. “It’s like a mix of alfredo and tomato sauce,” Jesse actually moaned as he took a bite.

“Darling, this is amazing,” he praised her, and Danny grinned, calling out to the rest of the hall.

“There’s dinner if you want it!” she called, and people began making their way over.

As people began to eat, Danny was pleased that they all enjoyed her food. The white haired man, who Danny had learned was called Soldier 76, had even smiled slightly as he ate!

* * *

Over the next week, Danny had created a role for herself in the new Overwatch group. She cooked every other day, since she always cooked enough for leftovers so those who didn’t want to make their own meal had something to eat. She was steadily restoring the greenhouse, and her room was  _ filled _ with house plants.

Everyone was still getting to know each other, and Danny mostly stuck to Jesse’s side. He would often tease her about it, but Danny would remind him that he already knew some of the team, she knew nobody. 

Since she was stuck to Jesse’s side like glue, she talked with Genji a lot. The two former blackwatch agents had missed each other, and Danny would tag along when they would hang out.

“So have I earned the title  _ annoying little sibling _ yet?” Danny asked Jesse and Genji while they lounged on the couches in the main area. She was laying down, her feet up in Genji’s lap and her head pillowed on Jesse’s thigh. The cowboy chuckled.

“You earned that a  _ long _ time ago,” he teased, reaching down to ruffle her hair. She pouted up at him, sticking her tongue out. Genji chuckled as well.

“It’s cute,” he said, referring to their bond, and Danny smiled shyly at him, before her eyes lit up.

“Hey! You’re a little sibling, right?” she asked, and Genji nodded. Danny sat up, reaching out with her hand. “Hell yeah!” Genji laughed, high fiving her, and she  _ thud _ ded back onto the couch.

As the night went on, Danny started shivering, but was too stubborn to go all the way to her room for a sweater. Instead she sat up and gave Jesse her best puppy dog eyes. He glared at her for a moment before sighing, unwrapping his poncho and draping it over her shoulders.

“Fine,” he groaned, tying it for her and settling back. Danny grinned.

“Thank you!” she beamed, snuggling further into him. He waved her off.

“Yeah, yeah,” 

“Jesse,  _ I’m _ cold,” Genji teased, leaning closer to the cowboy, who just put his hand against his face and shoved him away. On base, Genji chose not to wear his helmet. His face was covered in scars, and Danny was surprised to see that he still had bright green hair the first time she saw him without the helmet.

“Your fault for not wearing clothes,” Jesse griped back, and Genji pouted.

“You’re no fun!” he whined, and Danny groaned.

“Ugh, I know right?!” she beamed at Genji. “I try to tell him that all the time!” Genji grinned back.

“Hey!” Jesse called, pointing between the two. “You’re not allowed to gang up on me like that!” Genji smirked.

“Who says?” he challenged.

“I say!”

“I don’t,” Danny piped up, and Genji nodded, his smirk suddenly smug.

“Two against one,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re outvoted,” Jesse groaned, lifting Danny’s upper half and standing up, before gently placing her back on the couch.

“I’m going to bed,” he grumbled, beginning to walk away, but they both heard the grin in his voice.

“Awe, don’t be like that!” Danny called after him.

“Lame!” Genji shouted. Jesse turned to shoot them an offended look, before turning and continuing down the hall. Genji and Danny looked at each other for a moment before they burst out laughing. Danny sat up, swinging her legs off Genji’s lap and settling into the spot Jesse had been taking up. She turned to look at Genji, an idea suddenly popping into her head.

“Hey, do you like pranks?” she asked, and Genji grinned and nodded.

“Of course!” he said excitedly. Danny held out a hand to him.

“Pranking buddies?” Genji thrust his own hand out, gripping hers and giving it a firm shake.

“Pranking buddies,” he confirmed, and Danny giggled at the way his accent wrapped around the word  _ buddies _ .

A little later, Danny and Genji decided it was time for them to head to bed as well. Danny still had a bit of trouble navigating the base, so Genji helped her get back to the stairwell that would lead her to Jesse and her hallway (none of the others happened to pick rooms in it).

“Night Genji,” she bade him, and he nodded.

“Goodnight Danny,”

Sleepily, Danny began to ascend the stairs. She let out a large yawn, extending her arms and squeezing her eyes shut. When she opened them, she had no time to react before she walked directly into a broad chest. She began falling back, blinking disorientedly, but a strong arm reached out and caught her, pulling her back up and holding her against a solid chest. She looked up, blinking blearily up at her savior. She was met with the view of a goatee covered chin.

“Hanzo?” she murmured, and he grunted, pulling back and making sure she was steady before letting go of her. His nose crinkled, and before Danny could apologize for running into him or thank him for not letting her fall, he was rushing past her and down the stairs. Danny tilted her head in confusion, looking behind her to see his retreating back, before she shrugged, continuing up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two weeks on base when Danny started trying to keep track of people’s preferences. She was the only ‘member’ of Overwatch who wasn’t sent on missions, and as such she felt compelled to do more around the base.

The first thing she memorized was how Soldier 76 liked his coffee. She noticed he liked to put a dash of cream in it, but if a lot of other people were around he’d drink it black. So when he came into the kitchen one morning for breakfast, before he could reach the coffee machine Danny was pointing him to a table.

“Wha-” he grunted in confusion, but Danny just glared at him, hands on her hips, before turning and starting the coffee machine. She also put the tea kettle on the stove, Hanzo and Genji would be down soon. While she hadn’t figured out how they took their tea yet, she could at least boil the water for them.

After a couple minutes, Danny placed the coffee cup on the table in front of Soldier 76. He grunted, looking up at her and raising an eyebrow. Danny rolled her eyes.

“I know you like cream in your coffee stupid,” she said, causing those who were awake to gasp and stare at her, probably expecting Soldier 76 to drop kick her or something. “You’re not fooling anyone drinking black coffee and being miserable,” then, to everyone’s surprise, 76 started to laugh. Danny grinned, turning and going back to the kitchen, pouring another cup and passing it Jesse, who had just walked in when 76 started laughing. He stood in the doorway for a moment, stunned, before he just smirked and shook his head at Danny, strolling over to a table and sitting down. Unlike the soldier, Jesse actually  _ did _ enjoy his coffee black.

People were still staring after 76 calmed down, and he turned to them all with a glare.

“What?” he growled, and everyone returned to eating, nervous to say anything to him.

After another couple of minutes, Genji and Hanzo walked in. Danny grinned at them as they entered.

“Water’s hot,” she said, pointing to the kettle, and Genji sent her a smile, patting her on the shoulder as he passed and grabbed a mug and his preferred tea. Hanzo stared at her for a moment, brows furrowed in confusion, before he followed after his brother and began to make his own tea.

“Thank you, Danny,” Genji said as he passed her to go to the table Mcree was sitting at. Hanzo trailed after him, nodding at Danny.

“Thank you,” he muttered, so softly Danny almost didn’t hear it. Her eyes widened, and she beamed brightly at him, taking him aback.

“Of course!” she chirped, and Hanzo blinked in surprise at how happy his thanks seemingly made her, before he turned and continued to follow Genji.

Danny turned and grabbed her own cup of tea, as well as a plate with some toast and butter on it, before walking over to the table as well, shoving the toast in front of Jesse.

“I don’t-” Danny cut him off before he could finish telling her that he never eats breakfast.

“You have a mission in two hours,” she said, raising her eyebrows at him before glaring back at the food. “Eat,” Jesse sighed, but took a bite of the toast that had been set in front of him. Danny hummed happily, taking a sip of her tea, before she glanced quizzically at Hanzo.

“You’re gonna eat, right?” she asked him, and the archer’s eyes widened, his head whipping around to face her.

“What?”

“You’re on the mission too,” she said, her head tilting cutely. “You should eat,” Hanzo shook his head, going to protest, but Danny just glared at him. “You should eat,” she said again, more forcefully, before standing and marching over to the kitchen. Genji chuckled as she stormed away, enjoying the stunned look on his brother’s face.

“She’s like that,” Jesse said with a grin, and Hanzo grunted, looking at the fellow alpha questioningly. “She likes to take care of people,” Hanzo nodded, and he and Jesse shared a meaningful look that went completely over Genji’s head as they did. 

“She did it to me the other day,” Genji said to Hanzo, and he hummed in question. “She knew I had a mission so she sat me down and forced me to have some food,” he chuckled, nudging his brother and jutting his chin towards the kitchen. “Here she comes,” Hanzo turned to see Danny approaching with a toasted biscuit she had noticed he enjoyed, along with some jam and butter.

“Eat,” she slid the plate onto the table in front of Hanzo, before settling down with her tea once more. Hanzo stare darted between her and the plate, before he hesitantly began spreading some jam on his biscuit. Danny smiled, sipping more of her tea, before her leg jutted out under the table to kick Jesse in the shin.

“Ow!” he whined, though they both knew she had barely touched him.

“Stop looking at me like that!” she grumbled, referring to the smirk he had been giving her. He rolled his eyes.

“I’ll look at ya how I wanna look at ya, sweetpea,” he countered, and Danny scowled, before turning to Genji, ignoring her adopted elder brother.

“We need to talk about some plans later,” she said, and Genji nodded, a grin spreading on his face, and Hanzo and Jesse looked between them, sharing a confused glance.

“Huh?” Jesse muttered, but Danny and Genji both smiled as innocently as they could.

“Don’t worry about it!” she chirped, taking another gulp of her tea, before sharing a look with Genji, sending them both into a fit of giggles. “Oh! Genji! Guess what?” she suddenly lit up, and the cyborg grinned back.

“What?” 

“I hid Winston’s peanut butter!” she giggled, and Genji’s grin dropped.

“You know he’ll just ask Athena,” he said, but Danny shook her head.

“Not if Athena doesn’t know where it is,” she countered, and Genji crossed his arms.

“How did you do that?” he asked sceptically. Danny smirked conspiratorially, leaning in after glancing around the room.

“A magician never shares their secrets,” she stage-whispered, and Jesse snorted in laughter. The truth was that Athena was trying to get Winston to kick his unhealthy eating habits anyway, so she had agreed to ‘turn a blind eye’ so to speak as to where Danny hid the peanut butter.

“That’d be a sight,” he said. “You with a magic wand and a top hat!” he burst out into another fit of laughter, and Danny just rolled her eyes.

“Oh yes,” she sighed. “And my first trick will be making you disappear,” her voice and face were deadly serious, and Jesse’s laughter immediately stopped. The two glared at each other for a tense moment, which was even tenser for the two brothers at their table, who genuinely thought they were about to witness a fight. But they both burst out into laughter, and Danny leaned her forehead against Jesse’s shoulder. After a moment, Jesse was starting to calm down, but Danny was still giggling maniacally. He nudged her shoulder.

“Sweetpea, you’re not breathing,” he said gently, and Danny pulled away, sucking in deep breaths with a grin still on her face. She turned to the other two at the table, to see a grin also on Genji’s face, and Hanzo’s lips were quirked upwards just the slightest bit. It could barely be considered a smile, but Danny counted it as a victory. 

She stared at his smile a little too long, and one side of Hanzo’s lips quirked up even further. He smirked at her, and Danny blushed, turning away from him and clearing her throat. Hanzo huffed, raising his tea to his lips for a sip, and by the time the cup lowered, his face was back in his normal rbf.

* * *

“So what’s the plan?” Genji asked as he watched Danny flit around the greenhouse, checking on all the plants.

“That’s the problem,” she groaned, adjusting one of the sun lamps. “I have no clue what to do!” Genji hummed pensively.

“Something with his hat?” Genji asked, and suddenly Danny’s eyes lit up.

“Yes!” she cheered, going to run over to Genji, momentarily forgetting she was on a ladder. The cyborg quickly rushed forward, catching her and gently lowering her to the ground.

“Clutz,” he muttered, and Danny pouted.

“Whatever,” she mumbled back, before she grabbed both his hands. “You’re hella sneaky, right?” she asked, and Genji nodded. “Do you think you’d be able to sneak into Jesse’s room while he’s asleep?” Genji thought for a moment.

“Depends on how deep he’s sleeping,” he said, and Danny grinned.

“We’ll get him drunk,” Genji chuckled.

“Then yes, I can do that,” Danny’s grin widened.

“Wonderful!” she began to giggle, grabbing Genji’s hand and leading him down the hall.

“Where are we going now?” he asked.

“To get Jesse a different hat,” Danny answered, swinging a door on the side open, revealing what really looked like a walk-in closet.

“I think these were clothes for undercover missions,” Danny said as she pulled Genji further in, leading him to a shelf filled with all different kinds of hats. “Which one?” she asked, and her and Genji stared at the shelf for a minute before the both reached out, hands tapping each other. They grinned, they both had the same hat in mind. Danny grabbed it and handed it to Genji.

“Tomorrow night,” she said, and Genji nodded.

“Tomorrow night,” he confirmed.

“I’ll convince everyone to pretend it’s his normal hat,” Danny said, and Genji grinned, giving her a thumbs up.

“Good luck,” he said as he left the room, hat gripped in his hand, and Danny waved at him.

“You too!” she called after him.

* * *

As promised, after Jesse, Hanzo, and Angela returned from their mission, Genji and Danny got Jesse drunk.

“Hey Jesse,” Danny called. Most of the team was in the common area, and it was starting to get late. Danny pulled out a couple bottles of bourbon and whiskey from a cupboard, while Genji grabbed some beer and started passing it around to the others. “I challenge you,” Danny said confidently, and Jesse chuckled, shaking his head and walking over to meet her at the counter.

“You’re on,” he smirked. Danny looked around.

“Anyone else wanna partake in a good ol fashion drinking contest?” she asked, and Reinhardt and Törbjorn exchanged smirks as they came over as well.

“Let’s do this!” Reinhardt cheered, gesturing to the bottles.

“Alright,” Danny grinned as people began to gather around. As she looked around, she saw that almost everybody on base was there, even Soldier 76. She waved at him, and he waved back. He and Danny were actually friends, they got along surprisingly well. He also just liked to talk to her. Danny was honored when he had told her his identity as Jack Morrison. “Rules are simple! We need a ref!” she looked out into the crowd and Tracer jumped forward to volunteer.

“I gotchu love!” she cheered, and Danny smiled, going to sit between Jesse and Reinhardt. Törbjorn was on the other side of the giant crusader.

“Okay, on Lena’s call, we all down our drinks,” Danny explained. “Once we’ve all downed that drink, we refill and Lena will call again. You lose when you tap out or pass out,” Reinhardt laughed.

“This will be a piece of cake!” he cheered, and Danny smirked, pouring herself a glass of bourbon. The others all went for the whiskey.

“Ready?” Lena asked, and they all nodded. “Drink!” The first round went down easily for all of them, each quickly refilling. “Drink!” The second was much the same. “Drink!” Danny smirked when she saw Jesse screw his face up out of the corner of her eye. Things were starting to blur, but she was definitely still in the competition. She was pretty sure she would at least beat Jesse, seeing as he hadn’t done anything like this in a while. He was the designated driver last time they went to a bar. “Drink,” Jesse actually coughed at the fourth shot, and Danny giggled. She heard a grunt come from the other side of Reinhardt, and as she refilled her glass she spoke.

“How’re you boys holding up?” she asked nonchalantly. Jesse just groaned. Törbjorn didn’t respond, and Reinhardt laughed.

“Great!” he responded. “Another round!” he cheered.

* * *

Hanzo rolled his eyes as he got a text from Genji.

**Genji**

**21:04**

**You should come to the common area**

He typed out a quick response, already standing to go where Genji wanted him.

**Genji**

**21:04**

**Why?**

As he opened the door to his room, walking out into the hallway, his phone pinged. 

**Genji**

**21:05**

**You’ll see**

Hanzo scoffed, rolling his eyes. Of course his brother would be all cryptic about it. Hanzo’s eyes narrowed as he approached the common area, hearing shouting and cheering. His brows furrowed, and he raced in.

Lena was standing on top of a table, with Mcree, Reinhardt, and Törbjorn lined up with shot glasses. Two empty bottles of whiskey and an empty bottle of bourbon were discarded on the floor, with another couple bottles of each on the table.

“Drink!” Lena called, and they all raised their glasses, downing the alcohol with grimaces (Jesse and Törbjorn) or grins (Reinhardt).

“Give up yet, Jesse?” Hanzo’s eyes widened at the femine voice coming seemingly from Mcree’s shoulder. He shouldered his way through the crowd, going to stand next to Genji who stood directly in front of the table. His eyes widened further when he saw just who was at the table.

“Never!” Jesse grumbled, playfully shoving Danny. She was beaming, and she shoved him back, causing him to almost fall out of his seat. “Woah!” 

“Drink!” once again, the four of them downed their shots. Hanzo’s eyes widened as Törbjorn began coughing wildy, slamming his glass down on the table.

“Fuck this,” the smith muttered, standing and stumbling over to a couch, where he promptly collapsed. Danny began to laugh.

“One down, two to go!” she cheered, and Reinhardt laughed with her.

“I can go all night!” he countered.

“You’re on, old man!” the crusader faux gasped, his cheeks pink with inebriation as he turned to Danny.

“Old?!” he gasped, and Danny smirked, nodding to Lena.

“Drink!” the brit shouted, and Danny was quick to down hers. Jesse sluggishly brought his own glass to his lips, tipping it back ever so slowly. Reinhardt sputtered as he downed his own drink, still giggling from his banter with Danny.

“Still awake?” Danny nudged her adopted elder brother, whose eyes had begun to droop.

“Huh?” he asked, his head tilting up ever so slightly. “Yeah, yeah,” he mumbled, reaching for the bottle to refill his glass and completely missing. Danny giggled, guiding his hand to the whiskey bottle.

“Give up Jesse!” Genji suddenly shouted, and the cowboy raised his head just enough to shoot a glare at the cyborg ninja. Hanzo raised his brows at his little brother. “I’ve got 30 dollars on Reinhardt!” Danny gasped at that.

“Genji!” she shouted, offended, quickly refilling her own glass. “I’m hurt!” Genji just shrugged.

“Drink!” Lena shouted again. Before Mcree could even fully grab his glass, he was tipping over and falling to the floor with a  _ thud _ . Danny cheered.

“Just you and me, old man!” she said, and Reinhardt laughed.

“I hope you are not a sore loser!” he shot back. Winston sighed as he collected Jesse, throwing the passed out alpha over his shoulder and dumping him on one of the couches.

“Drink!” Lena called once more, and Hanzo was surprised to see Reinhardt’s face twitch slightly as he downed the alcohol. Danny still looked fine, though her cheeks were bright pink, and her eyes were a bit glazed.

“Drink!” Reinhardt frowned, and both him and Danny were slow to raise their glasses to their lips.

“Give up yet?” Danny asked, to which Reinhardt let out a weak chuckle.

“Of course not!” his words were slightly slurred. He reached for the bottle, messily pouring into his shot glass.

“Drink,” Lena’s voice was losing its excitement, and Danny was quick to down her shot glass, whereas Reinhardt was much slower. As he reached out for the whiskey bottle to refill his glass, his head fell on the table with a sound  _ thunk _ . 

“I won?” Danny asked, blinking blearily, and Lena nodded. Everyone’s jaws were agape as they watched a grin slowly spread across Danny’s face. “Yay!” she cheered, though her voice was very weak, and she got up and stumbled over to the couch Jesse had passed on. “Goodnight,” she muttered, before collapsing on top of Jesse, who let out a soft groan, but stayed unconscious.

“Damn it,” Genji muttered, and Hanzo looked over at him.

“What?” he asked, and Genji scowled. 

“I owe 76 thirty dollars,” he grumbled. Hanzo smirked, eyeing Danny where she had passed out on the couch. He would admit it, that was impressive.


	6. Interlude

When Danny awoke the next morning, she was surprised to see that a blanket had been thrown over her. In any other instance, she would assume that Jesse had placed it over her, but he was snoring below her.

Another surprise was the glass of water on the coffee table in front of her and a couple of aspirin. She groaned, reaching for it and quickly downing the pills and the water.

“Fuck,” she muttered, getting off of Jesse as gently as she could and stumbling over to the kitchen. When she looked back at her adopted elder sibling, however, she grinned devilishly. In the place of his normal stetson was a dark pink fedora. Genji had done wonderfully. Danny noticed that Törbjorn was no longer where he had passed out the night before, and Reinhardt was slowly coming to. 

Looking around, she didn’t see any more aspirin for the warrior, so she got the next best thing, a hot cup of coffee. As she waited for the coffee to be ready, she put the kettle on the stove, craving some tea. 

Once the coffee was ready, she put a spoonful of sugar in it, which was how the crusader usually took his coffee, and then gently placed it next to Reinhardt. He smiled thankfully at her, raising the cup in a ‘cheers’ motion before bringing it to his lips.

* * *

A little later, people began wandering into the common area, including Genji and Hanzo. They joined Danny where she sat on a couch near Jesse, waiting for him to wake up with a hot cup of tea in her hands.

“Good morning,” she murmured to the pair, and Genji echoed it while Hanzo just grunted. “Hey Genji?” Danny called, and he hummed in question. “Who put out the aspirin for me this morning?” she asked, and Genji smirked a bit, his eyes dashing over to his brother. Hanzo coughed, and when Danny turned to look at him his eyes were averted and there was a slight dusting of pink on his cheeks. “Oh,” she said, and then smiled brightly at the archer. “Thank you!” she went to give him a quick hug, before thinking better of it and letting her arms drop back to her sides awkwardly.

“You’re welcome,” Hanzo rasped. “Are you feeling alright?” he asked, surprising Danny. This was the most he had actually spoken with her at one time.

“Y-yeah,” she stuttered, feeling heat rise to her cheeks, and she took a sip of her tea to try to hide it. “My head hurts a little bit, but yeah,” Hanzo nodded, giving her a soft smile-or at least, his version of a smile. A barely there quirk upwards of his lips before he was scowling again. She smiled shyly back.

A groan from Jesse got Danny’s attention, and she and Genji shared a smirk as he slowly sat up.

“Ugh,” he groaned, his flesh hand rubbing down his face, and he stumbled to his feet and over to the kitchen. There were a couple giggles trailing in his wake as he made his way through the common area, but he paid them little mind. Even Hanzo had a small smirk on his face as he watched the cowboy walk around in a pink fedora.

“Mission accomplished,” Danny muttered to Genji, who chuckled and nodded.

“How long until he notices?” he asked, and Danny shrugged.

“Probably before lunch, but it’s everyone saying it’s his normal hat that’ll really fuck with him,” she answered, and Genji hummed in acknowledgement.

* * *

Danny’s prediction had been right. About an hour before lunch, Jesse had come running into the common area, going straight for Danny. She was sitting with Genji and Hanzo, watching a random home renovation show, and she glanced up as he approached.

“What’s wrong, Jesse?” she asked, and he just glared at her, hands on his hips. The fedora was still on his head. Danny sighed, turning in her seat to fully face him. “What?”

“What did you do to my hat?” he growled, and Danny tilted her head, face scrunching in faux confusion.

“I don’t understand,” she said, looking to Genji, who had turned as well and was looking at Jesse with the same puzzled face.

“Jesse, I think you’ve lost it,” Genji said, pointing to the fedora. “Your hat’s on your head,” Jesse scowled, tearing the hat off.

“This ain’t my hat!” he argued, but Angela, who had been sitting on a couch with Reinhardt, piped up.

“Jesse, are you alright?” she asked, and the cowboy turned to her, the anger on his face shifting to confusion.

“Huh?”

“That’s the same hat you always wear,” she said, and Jesse shook his head.

“But-but-” he went to argue, but Danny walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“That drinking must’ve messed you up, huh?” she asked, face the picture of concern. Jesse’s brows pinched together. “Why don’t you go rest?” it was difficult for everyone to keep a straight face, since Jesse’s own face fell, and his lost expression almost prompted Danny to give up the ghost. Instead she directed him to the entrance.

“Y-yeah,” Jesse muttered, walking down the hallway to his room. Once he was out of earshot, Danny turned back to Genji.

“Phase two?” she asked, and he nodded.

* * *

When Jesse woke from his nap, he reached a hand out to his bedside table for his hat, and was surprised to find his stetson sitting on the table. He was sure it had been a pink fedora… had that been a dream? He put it on and stumbled out of his room, knocking on Danny’s door.

“Come in!” she called, and Jesse swung the door open, seeing Danny watering one of her plants. She turned to him with a bright smile. “Hey, you feeling better?” she asked, and Jesse’s brows furrowed.

“Uh… yeah,” he muttered, even though now he was more confused than he had been before.

“That’s good!” Danny cheered, taking his arm and beginning to lead him to the kitchen. “It’s almost time for dinner!”

It would be a couple more years before Genji and Danny told Jesse that he hadn’t hallucinated the whole event.


	7. Chapter 6

It was late August, about a month after Paris, when Danny decided she missed watching movies with Jesse in their motel room. So he had proposed having movie nights every once in a while, and Genji had gotten roped in somehow, which led to alcohol getting involved, which led to Danny, Genji, and Jesse being one big tipsy mess on Genji’s bed.

They had decided to watch the original Star Wars trilogy, and Genji had offered to host. Jesse had no problem hopping up on Genji’s bed and making himself at home, tugging Danny on to snuggle with him. Genji had moved to sit on a beanbag in the corner, but Danny had made a noise of distress.

“Nuuuu,” she whined, already a bit tipsy. Jesse had  _ insisted _ she down her whole bottle of hard lemonade and grab another, as penance for utterly destroying him in the drinking contest. Genji tilted his head in confusion. Danny just patted the bed in front of her. “C’mere!” Genji had shrugged, sitting on the bed in front of her and pressing play.

He grunted in surprised when Danny grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to lay back with his head in her lap.

“Join the snuggle puddle, stupid,” she muttered, eyes fixed on the screen while she unconsciously began stroking her fingers through his hair, and Genji melted. It had been so long since somebody had played with his hair… He took a sip of his beer, settling further into Danny’s lap, and turned his attention to the holovid in front of him.

As he relaxed further, a green glow began to emit from under some of the metal plates on his chest, and Danny gasped as a green… snake? Came out of his body. As she looked closer, she could see it was a dragon, and Genji sighed, a hand reaching up to pat the dragon on the head.

“This is Senko,” he said, and Danny let out a little ‘awe’ as the small cat sized dragon nuzzled into Genji’s hand. “She wants to meet you,” Danny held out the hand that wasn’t stroking through Genji’s hair, and Senko sniffed at her for a moment, her whiskers tickling Danny’s hand, before she shot up Danny’s arm and snuggled into her neck. Danny let out a short giggle at the sensation, and Genji smiled. “She likes you,”

* * *

They were at the end of  **A New Hope** when somebody knocked on Genji’s door. They were all tipsy at this point, and Genji didn’t bother moving his head from Danny’s lap. She was still gently stroking her fingers through his hair, her nails occasionally scratching at his scalp in the most wonderful way.

“Enter!” he called, and the door opened to reveal Hanzo. The poor man froze when he saw the other two in Genji’s room, his eyes scanning the situation. The poor man looked as though he had short circuited at the sight of the cuddle puddle. Genji still hadn’t turned his head, but Senko lifted her own head from where it had been rested on Danny’s shoulder to open an eye and look at Hanzo. She snorted, uninterested, and closed her eyes once more, returning to resting around Danny’s shoulders. Danny turned to see who had opened the door, and she smiled brightly at Hanzo when she saw him.

“Hanzoooo!” she cheered, a hand reaching out to him, her cheeks flushed bright pink from inebriation. The archer startled a bit, eyeing her carefully. “Join us!” at this point, Genji turned his head to look at his brother.

“We were going to start the next movie,” he said, and Hanzo said nothing, continuing to look between the three. Jesse chuckled.

“I think he’s broken,” Hanzo snorted at this, his eyes narrowing to glare at the cowboy, and he crossed his arms as he sunk into the beanbag in the corner of the room, closing the door behind him.

“You’re not gonna…?” Danny started, but cut herself off, and Hanzo raised his brows to look at her expectantly. She blushed brighter, looking pointedly at the space next to her. He heaved out a sigh, standing and looking at Genji, as if asking permission. When his brother nodded, Hanzo climbed up onto the bed, awkwardly shifting over Danny so he could lean against the wall. Danny shifted as well, so that while she was sitting in Jesse’s lap, she was leaning against Hanzo. Senko grunted slightly in displeasure at the movement, and Danny cooed softly at her.

“Sorry,” she murmured, beginning to run her fingers through Genji’s hair again, and raised her free hand to pat Senko on her flank. The dragon let out a ‘hmph’ and settled once more.

Hanzo was rigid beneath Danny, and she looked up at him with a lazy smile and droopy eyelids.

“Relax,” she murmured to him, placing a hand on his bare shoulder where his tattoo was visible and nudging Genji to hit play. Danny took in a deep breath, happily sighing as the scent of green tea, flowers, and apple pie mixed in the air, along with Genji’s very faint scent of citrus. Hanzo mirrored her, taking a deep breath of his own and Danny felt his body sag in relaxation as he did so. A blue glow began to emit from his tattoo, and Danny grinned when two more dragons peeked out of his arm. “Hello,” she cooed to them, taking her hand off of Hanzo’s chest to gently extend it to them. Senko lifted her head, squeaking in glee at the sight of her sisters. She quickly unwound herself from Danny’s shoulders and nuzzled the two. The dragons both greeted her back, before curiously sniffing at Danny, their whiskers tickling her hand in the same way Senko’s had.

To her surprise, not only did they immediately snuggle into her like Senko had, but they both emitted loud purrs as they did so, their glows brightening a bit before returning to normal. Danny was beaming as she looked up at Hanzo, who’s eyes were wide.

“What’re their names?” she asked, and he pointed to them in turn.

“Sanda, and Akarui,” he said softly, and Danny echoed the names.

“Sanda and Akarui?” she phrased it like a question, hoping she got the pronunciation right, and Hanzo nodded. Jesse chuckled slightly as they snuggled into her and Senko returned to her perch around Danny’s shoulders.

“Noodle magnet,” he murmured, and Genji looked up at him.

“What did you call them?” he asked, his eyes narrowing in faux anger. Jesse smirked.

“Noodles,” he repeated, his arm reaching out to boop Danny on the nose before lowering and booping Genji’s as well. His hand moved to boop Hanzo’s, but Jesse quickly retreated at the sight of the intense glare on the man’s face. Danny giggled, relaxing further against Hanzo and turned her attention to the snowy landscape on the screen. Hanzo chuckled softly, soft enough that only Danny was privy to the heavenly sound, and she sighed happily. 

Meanwhile Hanzo had trouble keeping his attention on the screen, constantly looking back at Danny, with a softly glowing green blur around her neck and two blue blurs snuggled into her chest and stomach. For a moment he was slightly jealous of his spirit dragons, wishing he could trade places, but then Danny sagged further against his chest, her hand stilling where it was stroking through Genji’s hair. She had a soft, sleepy smile on her face, and her cheek was pressed up against the part of his chest uncovered by his robe. Hanzo had to suppress a shudder as her breath brushed against his shoulder, and he too felt his eyes begin to droop a bit. He decided he wouldn’t trade places with anyone in the world at this very moment.

* * *

After that night, the dragons were out much more often. Whenever Danny was in the room with Genji or Hanzo, or both, the dragons would immediately come out and say hello to her.

“Morning,” Danny greeted Genji and Hanzo as they came in, passing them each a hot cup of tea. Their dragons immediately emerged, giving her affectionate nuzzles on her cheeks 

“Good morning,” Genji returned the greeting, taking the cup with a soft ‘thanks’ and moving over to the table where Jesse was almost asleep in his coffee. Senko let out a soft trill as she rubbed cheeks with Danny before following her master and retreating back into his body with a green glow. Hanzo eyed her hand where it was extended, looking between her face and the cup of tea. Danny giggled a bit when Sanda and Akarui slithered down her arm to sniff at the cup of tea. The both gave happy purrs, Sanda wrapping around her arm while Akarui slid up to rest around her neck. Hanzo gave a soft smile at the adorable sight, before he quickly schooled his face and took the cup of tea.

“Thank you,” he muttered, going to sit with Genji. Sanda and Akarui both grumbled for a moment before reluctantly retreating from where they were snuggled with Danny and back into the tattoo on their master’s arm. Danny followed him, sitting next to Jesse, and flipping his hat up.

“Wake up sleepyhead!” she said loudly into his ear, causing him to jump up.

“Wha-” he rolled his eyes when he saw Danny’s grin, settling back down and taking a large gulp of his coffee. Meanwhile, Hanzo eyed his cup of tea doubtfully, raising it to his nose for a sniff. Danny watched nervously out of the corner of her eye, since it was the first time she had made his tea, and bit her lip lightly as he went to take a sip, not smelling anything out of the ordinary.

When he finally did take a sip, he let out a surprised hum, and Danny tensed, thinking for a moment she had done something wrong, but he looked up at her, eyeing where she had been biting her lip for a moment before softly smiling.

“Thank you,” he murmured again, raising the cup to his lips once more. Danny grinned, happy she had gotten it right.

“How did you even reach our teas?” Genji asked skeptically. Even though he and his brother were not terribly tall men, they were each at least half a foot above Danny’s own height, and the boxes that housed their teas were placed on one of the top shelves. Danny shrugged.

“Soldier grabbed them for me,” she answered, and all three men at the table gawked at her for a moment. “What?” Jesse was the first to snap out of the stupor that sentence had put him in.

“He just… doesn’t like people,” he said, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. Danny’s brow furrowed.

“That’s because most people treat him like he’s about to take their head off,” she answered bluntly. “He’s a soldier, he prefers people to be straight about things, but everyone’s always stepping on eggshells around him,” 

“Are my ears ringing?” Everyone jumped at the low rasp of a voice that sounded behind them, turning to see the Soldier with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. Danny grinned, rising from her seat and giving him a quick hug.

“All good things,” she reassured him, propping her chin on his chest and looking up at him with a cute smile, getting a whiff of his pleasant scent of sandalwood and oil. The alpha stared at her for a tense moment (for everyone else, the two embracing were perfectly comfortable) before finally cracking a smile, one corner of his mouth twitching upwards.

“Whatever, kid,” he grunted, pulling away and ruffling her hair. He began walking out of the common area.

“Good luck today!” Danny called after him, he just waved his hand over his head at her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hanzo’s tattoo start to glow as Sanda and Akarui emerged once more.

“Huh?” Jesse eloquently asked as Danny sat back down. She shrugged.

“He has a solo mission today,” she answered. She kept track of all the missions the team went on, so she could make sure everyone was taking care of themselves leading up to and after their missions.

“Did that just happen?” Genji asked, looking between Jesse and his brother. Jesse just shrugged, while Hanzo’s face was set in a scowl, and he was glaring at the door where the Soldier had just exited through. Genji kicked him under the table, causing his brother’s head to whip around to direct his glare at him. The cyborg just shrugged, taking a sip of his tea, and Hanzo rolled his eyes, sipping his own. While he appeared outwardly unaffected, his dragons reflected the irrational surge of jealousy he had felt, wrapping around Danny’s shoulders and nuzzling into her neck. Sanda growled at Jesse when he went to nudge Danny’s shoulder, and he backed off, shooting a glare at Hanzo.

“Control yer noodles,” he grumbled, and Danny giggled. Sanda gave him a nip for that, and he let out a ‘manly’ yelp of surprise. Hanzo just shook his head, a slight smirk on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo the cute lil marshmallow: - Watching the drinking contest and being in awe of Danny  
> -Hanzo leaving the aspirin out for Danny & putting the blanket over her  
> -Snuggles during movie night!  
> Hanzo the emotionally constipated marshmallow: -Meeting Danny and not even saying anything!!  
> \- Saving Danny on the staircase and not. Saying. Anything!!!  
> -Being jealous of Soldier 76 when he gets a hug…  
> (List idea courtesy of ShakinBacon02)


	8. Chapter 7

“Danny?” the girl was surprised to see Winston ducking through the door to the greenhouse.

“Oh hey Winston,” she greeted, standing from where she had been kneeling in front of a vine of tomatoes. She wiped her hands off on her jeans before walking over to him. “What’s up?” the scientist scratched at his cheek, looking nervous for a moment.

“We have some new recruits coming in…” he started, and Danny beamed brightly.

“That’s awesome!” she cheered, and Winston shot her an unamused look. “Sorry,” Danny said meekly, her chin dipping as she apologized for interrupting.

“And I was hoping you could show them around,” Winston finished, and Danny nodded.

“Yeah, of course I can,” she agreed. “When are they coming?” Winston shrugged.

“An hour or so,” he answered, and Danny raised her eyebrows.

“Well thanks for the heads up,” she muttered, before sprinting past him and down the hall towards her room. “I need to shower!” she shouted over her shoulder as an explanation, and Winston rolled his eyes before ducking back through the door and returning to his lab.  


* * *

Sure enough, an hour later Athena kindly informed Danny that there were two new arrivals looking for her.

“Where are they?” she asked, leaving her room and beginning down the hall towards the common area.

“They are in the airship hangar,” Athena answered, and Danny nodded.

“Thank you, Athena,” she said as she made her way to the hangar. She had only been there a couple of times, once when first arriving at the base from Paris, and then a couple of other times to greet Jesse when he came back from an especially long mission.

When she finally arrived at the hangar a couple of minutes later, Danny saw two people looking around in awe. One of them was a korean girl with a large duffle bag thrown over her shoulder and a rolling suitcase next to her. She was sitting on a case that housed a… gaming system? The other was a short man with bronzed skin and bright green dreads, though the closer they got to his head the more they appeared his natural brown hair color. He had a backpack thrown over his shoulder, and was holding a guitar case. Danny smiled at the sight of the instrument.

“Hi there,” she said, and the two jumped, standing straighter or standing up as she approached.

“Uh… hi,” the man waved, and Danny smiled brightly at him, subtly sniffing the air. His scent was a pleasant mix of orange and vanilla, and Danny was secretly ecstatic at having another omega on base.

“Hello,” the woman, a beta, smiled brightly at Danny.

“Welcome to Overwatch,” Danny gestured her arms around dramatically. “I’m Danny, and Winston asked me to show you guys around,” the two nodded at her. Danny suddenly grew meek, her head ducking. “Though he didn’t tell me anything other than that so uh… what’re your names?” the woman laughed, walking forward and extending her hand.

“Hana Song,” she introduced. “Call sign D.Va,” she lifted her hand in a peace sign at that. The man stepped up and also shook Danny’s hand.

“I’m Lucio Correia dos Santos,” he said, giving Danny’s head a firm shake, before shrugging his shoulders. “Call sign… non existent,” Danny giggled a bit at this.

“Cool!” she began to walk out of the hangar. “First let’s find you two some rooms, and you can put your stuff down,” they began to follow her, and Danny’s eyes widened to see Hana’s crate begin to flat behind her, small pink lights underneath. “That’s dope,” Danny muttered, and Hana grinned.

“Isn’t it?” she said. “My friend Dae-Hyun installed the thrusters for me! He’ll be coming next week!”

“Oh, does he fight as well?” Danny asked, and Hana shook her head.

“No, he’s my flight tech for my MEKA suit,” she explained, and Danny nodded in understanding.

“Awesome,” they had reached one of the hallways that housed sleeping quarters. “So these are all sleeping quarters,” she said, gesturing down the hallway. “You guys can take your pick, just knock to make sure no one’s in one, and if you see stuff in there, obviously the room is taken,” she explained, and Lucio and Hana both went over to different doors. Hana knocked on one, and all three of them were surprised when Hanzo opened the door.

“Oh! Sorry,” Hana said, quickly backing away. Hanzo’s brows furrowed, and he looked up to Danny for an explanation.

“Hi Hanzo,” she said, giving him a small wave. “I’m just showing some new recruits around, we’re looking for rooms for them,” she hadn’t even known that his room was in this hallway. The archer nodded, turning to appraise the two newbies before retreating back into his room and shutting the door. Danny rolled her eyes fondly. “That’s Hanzo,” she said to the others. “He doesn’t talk much, but I’m pretty sure he’s just a big softy,” she whispered this to Hana, who still looked a bit frightened, and she giggled, going to another door a little down the hall. When no one answered, she stepped in, and found it empty.

“I guess this is mine!” Hana said, quickly bringing her stuff in. Lucio opened a door a little down the hall from her, and threw his own stuff in, gently placing his guitar by the door. Danny gave the two a large smile when they both were back in the hallway.

“Ready?” she asked.

* * *

“So you play guitar?” Danny asked, sitting on the couch with Lucio after they had finished up the tour. Hana had elected to go start setting up her gaming system in her room, while Lucio had decided to remain in the common area to chill with Danny. Jesse was sitting next to Danny, with Genji on her other side and Lucio in an armchair to the side.

“Yeah,” Lucio nodded. “But mainly I’m a DJ, and I produce music,” he explained, and Danny grinned.  
“That’s awesome!” she said, stroking her hand over Senko’s head where it rested in her lap. The dragon let out a purr as Danny’s nails found a spot on her neck. “It’s been too long since I’ve picked up an instrument,” she moaned, and Lucio’s ears seemed to perk up.

“You play?” he asked, and Danny nodded.

“Yeah, I played guitar and ukulele, but I haven’t picked them up in a  _ long _ time,” she said.

“She sings too,” Jesse piped up, and Danny coughed, shaking her head.

“Everyone sings,” she muttered. Jesse rolled his eyes, reaching up to ruffle Danny’s hair.

“Not as perty as you, sweetpea,” it was Danny’s turn to roll her eyes.

Meanwhile, Hanzo had entered the common area, and was going towards the couch and armchair where the four were sitting. While he never contributed much to conversations, he was often a steady, silent presence whenever Genji, Jesse, and Danny hung out ever since their movie night. He stepped up to the couch as Jesse ruffled Danny’s hair, unintentionally sending her scent flying out. Hanzo almost gasped at the onslaught, taking in a deep breath before shaking his head and carrying on to sit on a beanbag. His face held a slight smile, and Danny perked up when she saw him.

“Hey Hanzo!” she greeted him, and he nodded at her. Danny sent him a soft smile, eyes darting down to his lips. His smile was… a beautiful sight. He was quick to school his expression and Danny pouted.

Suddenly, Lucio stood. He held up his hands with his fingers pointing up.

“I’ll be right back!” he said, before sprinting out of the common area towards the living quarters.

“What?” Danny called after him.

“Stay there!” he shouted over his shoulder. Danny exchanged a look with the men around her, all of whom were as lost as she was.

“Brother, you scared him,” Genji teased, and Hanzo rolled his eyes.

“I did not,” he scoffed. Danny giggled.

“Who knows,” she sighed, before sighing and relaxing into the couch. A blue glow came from Hanzo’s shoulder as Akarui and Sanda came out to greet Danny now that the stranger had gone. “Hello ladies,” Danny giggled, giving them each scritches as they nuzzled under her chin.

“Wonder why they like you so much,” Jesse said, shooting a teasing glance at Hanzo, who’s eyes narrowed at the cowboy.

“Animals always like me,” Danny defended absentmindedly, too absorbed with giving the dragons love to pick up on what Jesse was implying. For that, Hanzo was thankful, letting out a relieved breath.

“I’m back!” Akarui and Sanda quickly flitted back to Hanzo, going back into his tattoo as Lucio came back. Danny let out a confused noise at the sudden absence of dragon in front of her, but it was soon replaced with a guitar.

“What?” she asked, looking up puzzledly at Lucio, who held the guitar out to her.

“Play for us!” he urged, and Danny blushed, gently taking the guitar.

“It’s-it’s been a while,” she excused before she even started playing, and Jesse scoffed, bumping her shoulder with his own.

“Just plaaaayyyyy,” he groaned obnoxiously, and Danny snorted, rolling her eyes before beginning to play a familiar picking pattern. Lucio immediately perked up, seeing Danny’s fingers not miss a beat as they played the melody.

Then she began to sing.

_ “Here comes the sun,” do do do do “Here comes the sun, and I say-it’s alright,” do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do. _

Genji, Hanzo, and Lucio all widened their eyes, staring at Danny as she sang. She had closed her eyes, a serene smile on her face as she played, and Jesse was smiling proudly as he looked down at her.

_ “Little darling, it’s been a long cold lonely winter,”  _ Genji looked over at his brother to see a look of pure awe on his face. His jaw was hanging open the slightest bit, and his eyes were wide and full of pure admiration. Genji smirked, before subtly reaching over and nudging his brother with his foot. Hanzo jumped, head snapping over to glare at Genji, but his impish younger brother just continued to smirk, darting his eyes obviously over to Danny. Hanzo shook his head, looking away, and Genji had to fight from laughing. Instead he settled back into the couch, turning his head to continue watching Danny play.

“I’m surprised I remembered that,” Danny giggled after she ended the song. Lucio clapped wildly, Genji and Jesse joining in. She blushed, shaking her head. “That’s unnecessary,” she muttered, going to hand the guitar back to Lucio. He shook his head, holding his hand up.

“You should play more!” he encouraged her, and Danny’s eyes widened.

“I don’t know-”

“You should,” Hanzo suddenly spoke, and Danny jumped, looking over to him. He was smiling at her so softly she was almost uncertain it was truly Hanzo. But then his dragons came out and perched themselves on his shoulders, staring at her pleadingly. Lucio jumped at the sudden presence of the dragons, but neither Hanzo nor Danny noticed, instead staring intently at each other. “Please,” Hanzo muttered eventually. “Play more,” Danny took a deep breath, before nodding her head.

“O-okay,” she stammered, bringing the guitar back into her lap and thinking for a moment on what to play. She began to strum a slightly upbeat pattern. A song that she remembered loving when she was much younger.

_ “I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart. But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start,”  _ she glanced at Hanzo, seeing him gazing intensely at her. Her cheeks blazed, and she closed her eyes, instead tilting her head up and immersing herself in the music.  _ “You put your arms around me, and I believe that it’s easier for you to let me go. You put your arms around me and I’m home…”  _ she continued through the song, her eyes closed for the whole rest of it. She was glad for it when tears stung behind her eyelids. They didn’t fall, but the song brought up a lot of old emotions, emotions she felt when she was first listening to it.

It was intense, how a song could bring you back to exactly where you were, how you felt, the first time you had ever heard it. She was 12 again, and going through Jemma’s playlist. And this song played, and all the tears she had refused to cry over Jemma came pouring down her face.

As the song came to an end, Danny took a deep breath, handing the guitar back to Lucio.

“That was beautiful,” Genji said, and Hanzo grunted in agreement. Danny blushed, tilting her head down.

“Thanks,” she murmured. 

After that it was quite common for Lucio to just pass Danny his guitar and ask her to start playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo the cute lil marshmallow: - Watching the drinking contest and being in awe of Danny  
> -Hanzo leaving the aspirin out for Danny & putting the blanket over her  
> -Snuggles during movie night!  
> -Wanting Danny to sing cuz she’s so pretty and talented and omg...  
> Hanzo the emotionally constipated marshmallow: -Meeting Danny and not even saying anything!!  
> \- Saving Danny on the staircase and not. Saying. Anything!!!  
> -Being jealous of Soldier 76 when he gets a hug…


	9. Chapter 8

“What do you mean you don’t play video games?” Hana gasped, holding a hand to her heart and wearing an extremely offended expression. Danny shrugged, motioning for Dae-hyun to move so she could get to a plant he was standing in front of.

“Sorry,” he muttered, and Danny smiled and shook her head.

“No need to apologize, silly,” she said. Hana let out a noise of frustration.

“Danny!!” she whined loudly, and the object of her attention sighed heavily, turning to the gamer.

“It’s not like I had a gaming system on the road,” she said with a scoff. “And anything like that growing up was right out,” Hana frowned deeply.

“That’s no fun!” she said, crossing her arms over her chest, and Danny raised her eyebrows at the young girl.

“Well it’s how it is,” she shrugged. Hana shook her head adamantly.

“No!” she argued, stomping her foot. “Dae-hyun and I will make a gamer out of you yet!”

* * *

Which ended up being how Danny found herself in a lounge area on Hana, Lucio, and Dae-hyun’s (and Hanzo’s) floor.

“Nonono! Not like that!” Hana shouted as Danny pressed the left button instead of the right one.

“What?” Danny asked, her eyes wide as she frantically tried to fix her mistake. “You said the right one!”

“That was the left one!” Hana shouted back.

“Well maybe YOU SHOULD HAVE ASKED IF I KNEW MY LEFT FROM MY RIGHT!” Danny countered.

“No wait you need to jump!” Dae-hyun pointed at the screen, where Danny’s character was approaching a gap.

“Is that the x button or the b button?” Danny asked, frantically pushing both and… falling to her death.

**G A M E O V E R**

“Awe,” Hana whined at the sight. It had become  _ very _ familiar over the past hour.

“I… I don’t think video games are my thing,” Danny murmured, and Dae-hyun groaned in agreement.

“You’re hopeless,” Danny nodded.

“I know,”

“Are you all… okay?” they all jumped at the sound of a deep, raspy voice behind them. Danny whipped around to see Hanzo looking at them with a worried expression. “I heard shouting…” Danny jumped up, rushing over to Hanzo.

“Oh great Hanzo! Remember-that-thing-we-were-talking-about-you-know-that-important-thing-so-we-need-to-leave-like-right-now!” all her words blurred together as she grabbed his hand and began dragging him back down the hallway.

“What?” Hanzo asked, following her with the most confused expression she had ever had the pleasure of seeing on his face.

“Bye Hana! Bye Dae-hyun!” Danny shouted over her shoulder as she and Hanzo turned the corner.

Danny only stopped when they reached the greenhouse. Her hands went to her knees as she panted. Meanwhile, Hanzo was unaffected, staring at her quizzically.

“What?” he asked again, and Danny held up a finger, breathing for a second before answering him.

“They were trying to teach me to play video games,” she said, and Hanzo’s brows pinched together.

“And that warranted running away?” Danny nodded furiously.

“Yeah, sorry,” she smiled sheepishly at him. Hanzo shook his head, as if to say she didn’t need to apologize.

“It’s alright,” he said. Danny was finally able to straighten from her hunched position, sending him a bright smile. He gave her a soft smile in return, before looking around.

“This is the greenhouse?” he asked, eyes widening as he saw all the plants. Danny nodded, beaming proudly. “Genji told me you spend almost all your time here,” he said, walking further in and looking at an orchid that sat in a pot on the counter next to the sink. 

“This is Erik,” she said, standing next to him, and Hanzo raised his brows.

“What?” he asked, and a soft pink came up Danny’s neck to rest on her cheeks.

“Oh, I uh… I name my plants,” she muttered, before pointing to the orchid he had been looking at. “This one is Erik,” Hanzo nodded, before looking around at the greenhouse.

“All of these plants have names?” he asked in shock. There must have been at least 100 different plants in the greenhouse, and he knew she had other plants around the compound. Danny nodded.

“Yeah!” she pointed to a plant a little ways away from them. “I made little name cards for them,” Hanzo squinted, seeing  _ Leif _ written out in dark green letters on a card in front of the plant she had pointed to. “I know it’s a little weird-”

“No,” he cut her off with a shake of his head, smiling softly at her. “It’s… sweet,” he said, and Danny practically preened at his words.

“Really?” he nodded.

“Do you-” Danny cut herself off, shaking her head and looking away. “Nevermind,” Hanzo leaned closer to her.

“What?” he asked, and Danny sighed. Her cheeks were flaming red at this point.

“Do you want to… meet some more?” she asked shyly, and Hanzo nodded. “I mean-not in the greenhouse! There are too many! But I have a couple who are pretty… special,” her voice got quieter and quieter as she asked, until she was almost whispering. Hanzo nodded again, smiling slightly at her. “Awe-awesome!” she stammered, before taking his hand and leading him out of the greenhouse again. It was only when they got to the stairwell leading to where her and Jesse’s rooms were that she realized she had taken his hand, and she quickly let go. “S-sorry,” she murmured, going up the stairs, and Hanzo shook his head, slowly reaching out and taking her hand once more. Danny couldn’t muffle the little gasp that escaped her mouth, and she looked back at Hanzo to see him smiling gently at her, his brown-golden eyes soft.

“It is alright,” he reassured her, giving her much smaller hand a soft squeeze. She flushed, giving him a shy, close lipped smile before leading him the rest of the way up and to her room.

She swung open the door and gestured her arm in a ‘ta-da’ motion. Hanzo hesitantly walked in, and Danny smiled as she brought him to the window.

“I-I named them after people on base,” she said, her cheeks still a bit pink, and Hanzo’s eyes widened as she pointed to a cactus in a pot that was painted with tumbleweeds. “This is Jesse,” she giggled, before pointing at a leafy plant whose pot had been painted bright green with little geometric patterns in silver. “That’s Genji,” then to a similar plant that was bigger and whose leaves were a little darker. The pot this one was in had pretty blue swirls over a black base. “That’s you,” she flushed as Hanzo’s wide eyes turned to her for a second, for some reason surprised that she had included him.

“You named one of them after me?” he asked, feeling the need to double check, and Danny nodded, biting her lip. Hanzo’s eyes flicked down to her lips at the action before they returned to peering deeply into hers. “I’m honored,” Danny flushed.

“I was scared you would think it’s weird,” she murmured, and Hanzo shook his head, squeezing her hand again. She glanced down at their joined hands, and almost giggled at how large his were compared to hers. His hand completely engulfed hers, and Danny had to stop herself from thinking of how it would feel to snuggle up against him. If his whole body would engulf hers in the same way…

Sanda and Akarui also had decided this was the best moment to come out, greeting Danny with soft trills before going to explore the room. They both let out a chirp as they found Hanzo (the plant) and Danny smiled brightly at them, giving them each a scritch.

“It’s…” he paused, tilting his head as if trying to think of the right word to use. “Cute,” he finally decided on, and Danny looked away shyly.

“Th-thanks,” she stuttered out, squeezing his hand gently back. Both of them had tiny grins on their faces.

After a minute or two of silence, Danny pointed to another plant. This one was a succulent, and its pot was painted in a muted gold and red.

“This is Zenyatta,” she said, turning the tiny plant a bit. Hanzo sent her a questioning look as she moved it. “Oh uh… succulents need to be turned occasionally if they’re indoors, so they get even sun all around,” she explained, and Hanzo nodded before pointing at a taller leafy plant on her bookshelf, a bit away from the window.

“Who is this?” he asked, looking at the grey pot with one red stripe going around.

“J-Soldier 76,” Danny answered, pointing out a little black  **76** on the bottom of the pot that Hanzo had missed when he first looked at it. He nodded, before pointing out another one, this one hanging from the ceiling, with vines pouring over the side of the golden pot.

“And this?”

“Reinhardt,” Danny said, before her eyes lit up. “Oh! Could you water him for me?” she asked, letting go of his hand to go grab a teapot that sat on a little table by the window. As the contact between their hands broke, Sanda and Akarui were quick to swoop in and snuggle around Danny’s shoulders. They let out low purrs as they closed their eyes, deciding Danny was the perfect place for a nap. Hanzo looked between her and the teapot, confused. “I can’t reach, and I usually have to ask Jesse to help me…” she explained, before holding the teapot towards him. “Please?” she widened her eyes, and Hanzo melted almost immediately at the adorable puppy dog look on her face. He took the teapot with a nod, reaching up and tilting it to pour a bit of water into the plant. “Thank you, Hanzo,” she said with a large smile, and he nodded again, his heart fluttering in his chest at how… domestic this entire moment was. He pointed to a pretty pink flower next.

“What about this one?” he asked.

“That’s Mei,” Danny answered. “It’s a coneflower, a plant that can survive the winter frost,” she winked at him, pointing at the snowflakes painted onto the midnight blue pot. He gave her a fond smirk, understanding what she was getting at. She then pointed to a large plant with thick, long leaves with small spikes around the edges. “This is Angela, she’s an aloe vera, which is of course a plant with healing properties,” Hanzo nodded in understanding, seeing the gold pot with pretty, soft white feathers painted in some places.

“Did you paint these pots?” he asked, and Danny nodded, her cheeks pink once more. Or perhaps they had never stopped being pink. When she was with Hanzo it was hard to tell.

“Uh… yeah,” she murmured, and Hanzo sent her an encouraging smile.

“They’re beautiful,” he assured her. 

They spent the next half hour in Danny’s room, with her introducing Hanzo to each one of the plants in her room. She even explained the reasoning behind more of them. For example, the pachysandra plant that was Genji was almost dead in the greenhouse when she had first gotten to Watchpoint. But she brought him to her room and took care of him and now the plant was flourishing, she thought that it was fitting for him to be Genji. The other pachysandra, Hanzo, worked as well because they were brothers, and this one was bigger so it was older. Pachysandra plants were also very resilient, and she thought that this worked for both brothers.

“But why is Jesse a cactus?” Hanzo had asked. Danny giggled, raising her eyebrows at him.

“He’s a cowboy, why do you think?” Hanzo gave her a snort at that, surprising both of them. 

They both startled at a knock on Danny’s door.

“Danny! Ya decent?” it was Jesse. Danny's eyes darted between Hanzo and the door.

“Well, yeah but-” he didn’t wait, swinging the door open. He froze upon stepping into the room though, his eyes darting around the room to take in the scene in front of him. Danny and Hanzo were on a small couch that was pressed up against one of the walls in Danny’s room, with her feet swung over into his lap. Sanda was snuggled into Danny’s lap, while Akarui had draped herself around her shoulders.

“Oh,” Jesse’s face slowly morphed into a smirk, and he looked suggestively at Danny. “I see,” before he could go any further, Danny hurled a book at his head. He ducked, the paperback book slamming into the still open door behind him.

“Don’t be an ass,” she growled, swinging her legs off Hanzo’s lap and standing to go over to him. Sanda made a grumpy noise, readjusting so that she was curled up on top of Danny’s head. Both Hanzo and Jesse snorted in laughter at the sight. It looked like Danny now had an odd, glowing blue hat. She ignored them, instead poking a finger into Jesse’s chest. “I was introducing him to the plants,” Jesse chuckled a bit, smiling down at her teasingly.

“Uh huh,” he said in teasing disbelief. “Suuuure,” he threw her a wink, causing her to roll her eyes.

“What did you want, Jesse?” she asked, and he shrugged.

“Genji and I were wondering when we were having the next movie night?” he asked, and Danny thought for a moment, before turning to Hanzo.

“Tonight?” she asked, looking between them hopefully. Jesse nodded.

“Sounds good, sweetpea,” he said, before patting her shoulder and leaving the room. Sanda nipped at him as he did. “Down, noodle!” he groaned, and Danny giggled, closing the door behind him.

“What do you think?” she asked Hanzo, and he hummed in question. “Do you want to come tonight?” Hanzo shrugged.

“Do you want me to?” he asked, peering intensely into her eyes. “I do not wish for you to feel obligated to invite me-” Danny was quick to shut that down.

“No! I want you there-we want you there,” she cringed at herself. “Last time was nice!” he smiled softly at her.

“It was,” she smiled hopefully back at him, and he sighed, nodding. “I will come,” he said, and Danny cheered.

“Yay!” she dove at him, wrapping her arms around his neck where he was still sitting on the couch. Hanzo froze for a moment, and Danny tensed.

“I’m so so-” she cut herself off when Hanzo wrapped his own arms around her, pulling her further into him.

“You apologize too much,” he said, smiling smugly to himself as she situated herself in his lap and tucked her face into his neck. He rested his chin on her head, kicking Sanda off, but the dragon wasn’t too upset, instead going to snuggle around Hanzo’s shoulders. They both breathed in each other’s calming scent, and Hanzo’s hand raised to stroke through Danny’s hair.

“I don’t think I do,” Danny argued meekly into his neck, and Hanzo tutted at her.

“You do,” he insisted.

* * *

A couple days later, Danny was called into Winston’s lab.

“What’s up?” she asked, and the scientist turned to face her with a grin, holding up a blueprint with one hand. Danny squinted, trying to figure out what was on the paper. “What’s that?” she asked, and Winston’s grin widened. He looked like he was about to burst.

“I haven’t thought of a name yet,” he said to her, motioning for her to come over as he laid the blueprint out on a table. “But it’s a device that drastically accelerates a plant’s growth rate for a short burst!” he explained, and Danny saw that the device kind of looked like a stereotypical ray gun she would see in older comic books.

“That’s so cool!” she gushed, looking up at Winston. “How does it even work?”

“It manipulates the plant’s molecular makeup to decrease the amount of sunlight needed for photosynthesis exponentially, causing the plant to grow exponentially for as long as the device is activated!” he explained, and Danny’s eyes widened. She wasn’t a scientist, but she was able to understand what he was saying.

“That’s incredible!” she gasped. “You’re brilliant, Winston!” if he was capable of blushing, he definitely would at the way Danny looked up at him in awe.

“It’s for you,” he muttered, and Danny gasped again.

“Really?” she asked tentatively, and he nodded.

“Of course!” she beamed, throwing her arms around the scientist and squeezing best she could. He laughed slightly, squeezing her back.

“Thank you!” she said, grin not leaving her face. Winston smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo the cute lil marshmallow: - Watching the drinking contest and being in awe of Danny  
> -Hanzo leaving the aspirin out for Danny & putting the blanket over her  
> -Snuggles during movie night!  
> -Wanting Danny to sing cuz she’s so pretty and talented and omg…  
> -You named a plant after… me????  
> Hanzo the emotionally constipated marshmallow: -Meeting Danny and not even saying anything!!  
> \- Saving Danny on the staircase and not. Saying. Anything!!!  
> -Being jealous of Soldier 76 when he gets a hug…  
> -Legit waiting 4 chapters to say anything to Danny… AHHHGHHGHGOIEBOINSVNVEIPVS


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So uh... shit goes DOWN

Danny was tossing aside articles of clothing in her room, looking behind and under books and in drawers. A sense of dread was slowly starting to fill her as she realized that she wouldn’t find what she was looking for.

She was out of suppressants.

“Fuck!” she shouted, squeezing her eyes shut and doing a quick calculation. With her suppressants, after an omega stopped taking them they would be sent immediately into heat. She figured she had about seven hours until her heat kicked in.

Danny quickly raced out of her room, banging on Jesse’s door.

“Jesse!” she shouted, only to get no response. “Jesse!” she tried again, frantically jiggling the door knob… nothing. She let out a groan of frustration, racing down the stairs and sprinting towards the common area. As she reached the doorway, she took a deep breath, not wanting to worry anyone. She stepped in, looking around, and cringed when she didn’t see her adopted cowboy brother. She saw Genji, and made a beeline for him.

“Genji?” she called, and he looked up. He had been sitting next to Angela, who now looked up at Danny with a puzzled look, on her face.

“Danny?” he responded, peering at her panting form in concern. A bead of sweat rolled down her forehead, and Danny fidgetted, anxious to get away from the many people in the common area.

“Have you seen Jesse?” she asked, and the cyborg shook his head.

“I think he went off base to get something,” Genji said, and Danny took a deep breath, before pulling out her communicator.

“Thanks,” she murmured, pulling up Jesse’s contact and turning to leave.

“Are you okay?” Genji asked, and Danny looked over her shoulder to send him a tightlipped smile, nodding.

“Yeah,” she responded, beginning to walk away, but Angela reached a hand out to grasp her wrist.

“Are you sure?” the alpha asked, sniffing the air. “You smell… different,” Danny’s eyes widened, and she nodded again, wrenching her wrist from Angela’s grip and backing away.

“Yeah I’m fine!” she blurted out, before turning and racing out of the room, her shoulder bumping Hanzo’s as she did. “Sorry!” she called over her shoulder as she turned down the hallway. She quickly hit  **call** on Jesse’s contact and brought the communicator up to her ear. “Pick up pick up pick up,” she muttered anxiously, sighing in relief when Jesse’s gruff voice came through.

“Danny?” she could’ve laughed at the relief that spread through her body.

“Jesse!” she breathed. “I have a problem,”

“What is it?” he asked. 

“I’m out of suppressants,” Danny said, and there was a silence from the phone for a tense moment.

“Shit,” he eventually said, and Danny hummed in agreement.

“I know,” she groaned. “There’s no time to find new ones,” 

“How long do you have?”

“A couple hours,” she answered, and Jesse groaned.

“I can’t get back to Gibraltar until tomorrow morning,” he said, and Danny whimpered, her breathing getting heavier.

“Fuck,”

“Danny,” Jesse called for her before she could really start freaking out. “It’s gonna be okay,” he assured her. “Get all the food you can from the kitchen, have Mei or Lucio or even Genji help you, make sure you have water,” he listed off the things she would need. “When was the last time you went through a heat?” he asked, and Danny cringed.

“When I presented,” she whimpered out, and she heard Jesse cursing under his breath.

“Ten years ago?”

“Yeah,” Jesse took a deep breath.

“It’s gonna be alright, sweetpea,” he said again, this time sounding much less sure of himself. “Ask Mei if she can help you get ready, I’ll stay with Genji or someone til your heat is over,”

“Jesse,” Danny whimpered, having reached the greenhouse at this point. She closed the door behind her. “I’m scared. Angela said I smelled different,”

“You’ll be okay, honey,” Jesse said. “The beta mask from the suppressants is just wearing off. Just breath for a minute,” Danny did as he said and took a couple deep breaths. “You only have a couple hours, so I’m gonna hang up, and you should find Mei and Genji,” he said, and Danny nodded, despite knowing he couldn’t see. “You’ll be alright,” he repeated.

“Bye, Jess,” Danny muttered.

“See ya on the other side, sweetpea,” he responded, and there was a low beep as he hung up. Danny took another couple deep breaths, before steeling herself and walking back towards the common area.

She was happy to find both Mei and Genji in there. Anxiously, Danny tapped Genji on the shoulder, motioning for him to follow her. He shot her a confused look, but stood and bade Angela goodbye. The German woman stared after them as they left, a knowing look in her eye as she observed Danny closely. She did the same with Mei, and they both followed her out into the hallway.

“Are you okay?” Mei asked, and Danny shook her head.

“I’m um… I’m going into heat in a couple of hours,” she muttered, and Genji gasped. 

“I thought you were a beta!” he exclaimed, and Danny cringed.

“I-I’ve been on suppressants since I-since I presented at t-twelve,” she stammered out, and Mei gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

“Oh no,” Danny nodded.

“I-I’m scared,” Mei’s hand came to rest on her shoulder comfortingly. “C-can you help m-me?” she asked, and they both nodded.

“Of course!” Mei exclaimed, before turning to Genji. “Can you grab as many snacks as you can from the kitchen, as well as water bottles, and meet us at Danny’s room?” she asked, and the cyborg nodded, turning and racing back into the common area. Mei’s arm wrapped around Danny’s shoulders as she began to lead her down the hallway. Her voice dropped to a whisper as they walked down the hallway. “Do you want to ask someone to spend your heat with you?” Mei asked, and Danny’s eyes widened, frantically shaking her head. “Are you sure?” Danny nodded.

“I-um…” she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. “I don’t want my… first time… to be because of my heat,” she muttered, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Mei’s eyes widened at the information, but she nodded in understanding.

“Oh! Well do you have… um,” a flush was on her cheeks. “Do you have any toys? To help you through your heat?” she asked, and Danny shook her head, a confused expression on her face.

“Won’t my fingers be enough?” she asked, and Mei’s face shifted into an expression of sympathy as she shook her head.

“I can get some for you, and drop them off when I can,” Danny nodded.

“Th-thanks,”

They had reached Danny’s room at this point, and Mei brought her in to sit on the bed. She put her hands on her hips, looking around the room and scowling in thought. She pushed a chair that had been in front of her bookshelf up against the wall, and kicked Danny’s beanbag into the center of the room.

“You need space for a nest,” she explained, just as Genji burst through the door, dumping a pile of snacks on the bed and depositing a package of water bottles by the door.

“Here!” he said, before looking between Danny and Mei. “What else do you need?” Danny shrugged, looking to Mei for guidance. The other omega sighed in thought.

“It is comforting to have an alpha’s scent with you during your heat,” she said, and Danny’s eyes widened. “You won’t have to spend your heat with anyone if you don’t want to,” she was quick to assure the frightened omega. It was clear to both Mei and Genji now that Danny’s preheat had begun, already she was more jumpy and trying to make herself smaller. Mei’s nose crinkled at the scent of her distress, and even Genji recoiled a bit. “But do you have an alpha who we could get some clothes from for your nest? Jesse?” Danny’s nose scrunched at the thought of her adopted brother’s scent being around her during… that. She frantically shook her head, and Mei sighed. “Okay, not Jesse,”

“What about Hanzo?” Genji suggested, and Danny’s eyes widened, her head snapping up to stare at Genji. “It’s okay,” he assured her. “There’s nothing shameful about it, he doesn’t even have to know,” Danny blushed, unsure. “I can grab them from his room, he’s out training right now,” Danny sighed, hesitating, before she nodded.

“Okay,” she muttered, and Genji smiled comfortingly at her, before turning and racing out of her room.

“Be right back!” he called over his shoulder, and Danny sighed. Mei sat on the bed next to her, wrapping an arm around the younger omega’s shoulders again.

“It’s okay,” she said, rubbing her hand up and down Danny’s arm comfortingly. “Even if Hanzo did know, I don’t think he’d have an issue with it. He obviously likes you,” Danny blushed, shaking her head.

“Not like that,” she murmured, and Mei sighed.

“He clearly does,” she argued, and Danny shook her head. Mei realized she wouldn’t be getting the idea through to Danny anytime soon, and decided to change the subject. “How long do you have?” she asked, and Danny looked at the clock, her face screwing up in thought.

“5 hours,” she said, and Mei nodded.

“Plenty of time to get ready,” she assured Danny, who sighed.

“Um… Mei?” she asked after a moment, and the woman hummed in response. “Does it hurt?” Mei’s brows scrunched together.

“Do you not remember?” Danny shook her head.

“I was unconscious,” she said. “Once my… guardian,” the word felt sour on her lips. “Realized what was happening she knocked me out and kept me under until the heat wore out,” Mei gasped.

“That’s terrible!” Danny nodded.

“I was put on illegal suppressants the next day,” another gasp from Mei. “I-I don’t know anything about being an omega,” she murmured, flush on her cheeks as she stared at the ground, and Mei squeezed her.

“It’s okay, Danny,” she said. “You’ll be alright,”

Danny wasn’t so sure.

* * *

Danny grunted, rearranging the blankets and clothing in her nest as she tried to make it perfect. She made sure to wrap Hanzo’s robe, one of the things Genji had stolen, around her pillow so she could scent it. One of his blankets was laid out across the beanbags, and the rest of the nest consisted of her own clothing and blankets, and a work out t-shirt of Hanzo’s that Genji had taken from his laundry bin. A bead of sweat rolled down Danny’s forehead, and she whimpered.

“Too hot,” she muttered, yanking her shirt up and over her head, flinging it to the side. The absence of the layer provided little relief, and soon she had discarded all her clothes, and was rolling around in the nest, trying to get comfortable. Already her thighs were wet with slick, but she refused to touch herself yet. It was too soon, and her mind was still too present. But then she turned her head and got a whiff of green tea and flowers, and it was as if a switch was flipped. Danny’s omega took over fully.

A high pitched, sensual whine escaped Danny’s lips as she buried her nose into Hanzo’s robe, one of her hands slipping down to the crux of her thighs while the other flew to grope at her breast.

“Alphaaa,” she moaned, gasping as she tweaked her own nipple, imagining larger, more calloused hands in place of her own. A whimper escaped as one of her fingers brushed against her clit, and she circled it quickly, trying to imagine how her alpha-how Hanzo would do it.

_ He’s not my alpha _ . The small part of her mind that was still coherent whispered. Her omega ignored it.

A finger dipped to gather some of her slick, and Danny dragged the finger back up to press against her clit again, muttering to herself, eyes squeezed shut. She didn’t have a toy-not yet. Mei had said she’d drop one off whenever she could, but it probably wouldn’t be for another day. For now Danny had to make due with her fingers.

“Alpha-alpha please,” she whimpered, rubbing her clit with two fingers now. “Alpha it-I need you, I need a knot, please!” she groaned loudly, pulling at her nipple while the hand between her thighs lowered and prodded her entrance with a finger.

Danny was not a stranger to masturbation-even if she was a complete stranger to sex. But she had never really had the need to insert more than one of her small fingers in her entrance.

As she slipped this one in though, she sighed at how unsatisfying it was.

“Alpha moreeee,” she whined, easily sliding another finger in, trying to curl them up, but as always her fingers were too short to reach where she wanted them to. “Fuck, please!” she flipped over, pressing her face against the robe wrapped pillow and breathing in the wonderful scent of green tea and flowers.  _ Alpha _ . Her hips rose, and she wiggled her ass, her mind conjuring up images of her presenting like this to her alpha. She scissored her fingers within her, bucking her hips erratically. “Pleasepleaseplease Alpha!!” she thrust another finger into her pussy, imagining Hanzo behind her, thrusting into her frantically. “Alpha!” she breathed out, pushing her fingers in and out at a fast pace. She imagined her would tug roughly on her hair, his face buried in her neck as he rutted into her, teeth nipping wherever they pleased, maybe even biting her bonding gla-no. That train of thought was quickly shut down. She had four fingers in her cunt now, frantically trying to give her what she needed. “Oh fuck Alpha!” His hips would slap against her ass as he thrust into her, so hard he’d leave bruises. “Hanzoooo,” she shouted, palm scraping against her clit to try and provide the friction she wanted. Her hips were bucking against her hand, her core tight and desperate for a knot inside her. “Knot me knot me please! Please I need it so bad!” she shrieked, imagining his large hands grabbing her hips, holding her in place as he used her. “Fuck Hanzo! Please Alpha! Ahhh!” her voice caught in her throat as her hand cramped, and Danny whined pathetically as her orgasm flitted away from her, lying just out of her reach. “No!” she whimpered, trying to thrust her hand, but her body wouldn’t obey her. The painful cramping that had eased while she was lost in the throes of pleasure returned tenfold, and tears streaked down Danny’s face as she collapsed into the pillows. “No,” she whined.

That night Danny had finally exhausted herself trying and failing to orgasm. She sobbed until she finally fell into a fitful, uncomfortable sleep, the heat in her belly waking her up occasionally with a sharp pain that was too much to ignore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A comment on the last chapter: "The slow burn is going to deprive me of smut for a long time I can see xD"  
> Me: ....  
> oh hunny


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna tell your right here that this won't be what you all were expecting

Mei didn’t get the knotting vibrator to Danny until 2 days after her heat started.

Her heat didn’t end for another 6 days.

It was pure hell.

“Danny?” Jesse stood at the sight of his adopted little sister stumbling into the common area 8 days after she had frantically called him to say she was out of suppressants. Her hair was wet as though she had just gotten out of the shower(she had, it was very difficult to shower during a heat) and she was wearing an oversized hoodie and some leggings. There were bags under her eyes, and her cheeks appeared to be permanently red.

“Hi Jesse,” she croaked, accepting the cup of hot water that Soldier 76 had poured for her as soon as he caught a whiff of her scent approaching. “Thank you,” she murmured to the taller man, placing two tea bags in and making her way over to where Jesse, Genji, and Hanzo sat. He grunted at her reassuringly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder before allowing her to walk away. Her cheeks were a bright pink as she sat down, refusing to make eye contact with anyone, and Jesse sighed.

“How ya feeling, sweetpea?” he asked, tugging her closer to him so he could wrap her up in a hug. She sighed.

“Like shit,” she muttered against his poncho, relaxing her body against his before furrowing her brows and abruptly pulling away. “How long are heats even supposed to last?” she asked him in a whisper, though she wasn’t quiet enough, and Genji and Hanzo exchanged worried looks. Jesse coughed, a flush coming up his neck.

“Er… I’ve heard it’s usually 5 days?” he said, though his voice raised at the end as if it were a question. As an alpha, he probably had less knowledge than Danny did on the subject. Danny groaned.

“I fucking hate my body,” she muttered grouchily with a pout, taking a sip of her tea. The men sitting with her exchanged looks that were a mix of uncomfortable and empathetic. “Like why the fuck did it last 8 days? Goddamn,” she jumped when Angela cleared her throat behind her. She turned to face the alpha, who smiled gently down at her.

“I think I can explain that,” she said, holding out her hand to the newly revealed omega. “Come with me,” Danny looked back at Jesse, who nodded encouragingly, and reluctantly stood from her seat, placing her hand in Angela’s and allowing herself to be led out of the common area and towards Angela’s med lab.

When they reached the lab, Angela had Danny sit down. “I had Jesse tell me what suppressants you were on,” Angela began, and Danny nodded hesitantly. “Those suppressants are illegal for a reason, Danny,” she said, and Danny almost couldn’t bear the disapproving stare. Her cheeks flushed, though whether it was from embarrassment or some sort of defensive agitation it was hard to tell.

“It wasn’t my choice,” she muttered defensively, and Angela’s head tilted.

“What?” she asked, brows pinched together in confusion, and Danny turned her head away, refusing to meet the alpha’s gaze. She had blurted the revelation impulsively, and she was by no means ready or willing to unpack it with Angela.

“It doesn’t matter,” she whispered, and Angela sighed, but respectfully moved on, realizing that this was a subject Danny definitely  _ didn’t  _ want to talk about.

“The suppressants are designed for short term use, as in to stave off a heat for a week or two. They technically aren’t even classed as suppressants, instead they’re a higher level in the same class called heat blockers, which are really only supposed to be used in emergencies, say if an omega is going into heat and doesn’t have a safe space to have it in,” Angela explained. “The fact that you’ve been on them since you presented is incredibly dangerous,” she said, before pulling out a needle and a vial. “Do you mind if I take a blood sample? I want to make sure that it didn’t leave any leftover effects,” Danny nodded, holding out her arm for the doctor.

“Yeah, sure,” she murmured, and Angela was quick to find a vein and draw a vial of blood. If Danny hadn’t been preoccupied with her thoughts, she would’ve been passively impressed with how efficient Angela was. She put a drop of blood on a slide and placed it into a machine immediately, and her eyes widened at what popped up on the screen in front of her.

“Danny…” she began hesitantly. “How long exactly has it been since you presented?” she asked, and Danny sighed.

“I presented when I was 12 years old, so it’s been 10 years,” she explained, and Angela’s eyes widened further.

“So young…”  
“I know,” Danny sighed once more. Angela shook her head as if to clear it before focusing on the results on her screen once more.

“Danny, if you go back on those suppressants, they will kill you,” she said bluntly, and Danny’s eyes widened.

“What?” she gasped, and Angela nodded gravely.

“The absence of the drug flooded your body with the omega hormones that have been suppressed all this time, and taking the hormones away again will send your body into shock,” she explained. “That’s also why your heat was so long,”

“So-” Danny cut herself off with a heavy sigh. “I can’t go back on any suppressants really,” she surmised, and Angela nodded.

“Yes,” she confirmed. To her surprise, a tear found its way down Danny’s cheek. “Danny?” she called gently, grabbing the girl’s hand to hold in her own. With the scent blockers, Danny had been practically a beta in almost every sense, including that her scent was much fainter, and it didn’t act up with strong emotions. Now, however, the scent of distressed omega was flooding the room, and Angela wanted nothing more than to _fix_ _it_ somehow.

“I don’t know how to be an omega,” Danny muttered anxiously, and Angela scooted closer, giving her hand a squeeze.

“You’re not alone, Danny,” she reminded her. “And it won’t be much different really,” she tried to assure her. “You’ll just go through heats, and people will be able to smell your natural scent,” Danny cringed at that.

“Do I smell… bad?” she asked, eyes flitting around the room and avoiding Angela’s form, and the doctor’s brows furrowed.

“What?” Danny fidgeted in her seat, eyes glancing away.

“I mean… something must be… off? Right? After so long on suppressants? Do I smell bad?” she tried to explain herself, but she was clearly unsure if she was making sense. Angela shook her head quickly, her own cheeks a bit pink as she deliberately sniffed the air. Scents were an intimate thing between omegas and alphas, and as such they weren’t really… talked about. It was considered taboo to speak about one’s scent with anyone but their mate.

“You don’t smell bad, Danny,” she assured her. “I mean, at the moment you smell like distressed omega, which isn’t pleasant,” Danny cringed, and Angela flinched, quickly trying to remedy her wording. Her usually cool under pressure demeanor was faltering, unsure how to handle this situation. “But your natural scent is actually very pleasant, nothing about it is… wrong,” Angela was fidgeting now, the scent of distressed omega still crowding the whole room and filling the alpha with the urge to comfort Danny. It was so strong that Angela had the urge to wrap the smaller omega up in her arms and press her face to her scent gland until the calming scent of an alpha grounded her. But she quickly squashed that urge. Danny nodded hesitantly at Angela’s assurance.

“O-okay,” she muttered, awkwardly glancing away again. “C-can I go now?” she asked quietly, and Angela nodded, opting not to say anything and instead releasing her hand after one final squeeze.

* * *

Almost as soon as Danny returned to the common area, she felt herself being picked up and flung over a poncho-clad shoulder.

“Wha- Jesse!” she whined, hitting his shoulder halfheartedly. He chuckled, beginning to walk out of the common area. She saw Genji and Hanzo following. “What the fuck?!”

“We decided it’s high time for a movie night, sweetpea!” Jesse exclaimed with a loud laugh. Danny sighed, pretending to be put out despite the fact that everyone could tell she was fighting a grin, and allowed herself to be carried all the way to Genji’s floor and into his room. She was deposited on the cyborg’s bed with an ‘oof’ and almost immediately found herself being enveloped by three worried dragons.

“Hi guys,” she murmured, accepting the affectionate nuzzles from the three. After they had all assured themselves that she was alright by zipping around her body and pressing their snouts in different places, the dragons settled in to snuggle with her. Senko settled herself on top of Danny’s hair while Sanda wound herself around Danny’s shoulders and Akarui curled up on top of Danny’s breasts. “It’s okay,” she murmured when Sanda made a distressed noise, and Hanzo cleared his throat awkwardly as he sat down beside her.

“We were- _ they _ were worried about you,” he said, and Danny blushed, unable to meet his eyes as she remembered the images her brain had conjured up during her heat of him.

“I-I’m fine,” she muttered, and Hanzo sighed, awkwardly sitting there for a moment before a certain softness overtook his eyes and he gently reached out for her, but he paused before he actually embraced her, looking at her since he was hesitant to be the one to initiate the contact. After Danny nodded her consent he lifted her top half and settled himself under her, pulling her against his chest and resting his head on top of hers, burying his face in her hair and displacing Senko, who let out a displeased growl and went to sit on the bed to glare up at her master’s brother. Though Danny didn’t notice, Hanzo breathed her scent in deeply as he nuzzled into the crown of her head, the tension visibly leaving his shoulders as he did so. 

Jesse threw himself onto the bed next to her, and Senko relocated to settle on Jesse’s shoulder, her tail swishing in irritation at Hanzo. The cowboy smiled at the dragon, giving her a small scritch to placate her, and Genji settled in his usual spot on the edge of the bed, his head resting in Danny’s lap. Senko purred, appeased by Jesse’s scritches, and Genji sighed contentedly as he settled into Danny’s lap and her hand instinctively went to run through his bright green hair, his dark roots being much more prominent than it had been at the last movie night.

“So…” he started, as casually as he could, and Danny hummed in question. “You’re an omega,” Danny blushed, tensing momentarily before nodding.

“Uh… yeah,” she mumbled, and Jesse reached over to squeeze her hand reassuringly.

“It’s okay, sweetpea,” he assured her. “Most people knew, anyway,” her eyes widened.

“WHAT?” she gasped, sitting straight up, causing Hanzo, his dragons, and Genji to all make disgruntled noises. Jesse flinched, and Danny looked between the three men around her. “What do you mean most people knew?” she demanded, and Hanzo awkwardly cleared his throat again.

“The alphas and omegas on base could smell through your... beta mask sometimes,” he explained, and Danny blushed.

“Oh,” she muttered, eyes suddenly darting everywhere but towards the men around her.

“Nobody is upset!” Hanzo was quick to assure her, pulling her back against his chest and wrapping his arms around her waist. Danny made a distressed noise, but Genji reached a hand up to pat her thigh.

“It’s okay, Danny, really!” he said, and Danny sighed.

“Really?” she asked, her voice small, and Genji nodded.

“Really,” he confirmed, and Danny sighed again, nodding.

“O-okay,” she stammered, shifting awkwardly. Hanzo made a noise of discomfort as she did, and she immediately froze. His hands rubbed at her hips gently.

“Relax,” he murmured to her, and Danny couldn’t fight the shiver that went through her entire body at his deep voice right in her ear. Slowly, she did as he said, allowing her body to melt into his and Jesse’s. One of her hands rose to continue stroking through Genji’s hair, and he let out a happy sigh.

“Wh-what are we wat-watching?” Danny asked, cursing herself as she stumbled over her words, and Genji chuckled, turning on the TV.

“The English title is Spirited Away,” he explained as the anime movie popped up on the screen. Danny grinned.

“I love this movie!” she exclaimed, and Genji grinned up at her. She wasn’t able to see it, but Hanzo was sporting a similar grin as he placed his chin back on Danny’s head to rest it there. Danny let out a soft, happy sigh as he did so, relaxing further against him, and she ignored the smirk Jesse gave her as she leaned more into Hanzo than himself.

“This was Hanzo and my favorite movie when we were much younger,” he told her, hitting play, and Danny noticed the way Hanzo’s arms squeezed her momentarily before relaxing again.

“What’s this even about?” Jesse asked, and Danny giggled.

“Honestly, you won’t understand til you watch it,” she said, and Jesse grumbled, settling down to watch the movie.

* * *

Halfway through the movie Danny already felt her eyes beginning to droop as she settled further against Hanzo’s chest. Akarui was purring from her place just above Danny’s breast, and the combination of that and being surrounded by the warmth of Jesse, Hanzo, and Genji were beginning to lull her to sleep. 

“Thanks, guys,” she murmured sleepily, eyes slipping shut. Each of them hummed quietly in response, Jesse paying absolutely no attention, instead staring at the screen intently. Sanda and Akarui snuggled further against Danny, and Hanzo’s arms pulled her even closer to him. “This’wa’niceee,” she slurred, a sleepy smile on her face as she drifted off.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the text conversations, the parts on the right side are the texter and the ones on the left are the other person. They are not all from Danny's phone. One is on Hanzo's, and the other is on Genji's

The greenhouse was a mess when Danny first went down to tend to the plants after her heat.

“What the fuck?!” she exclaimed, and Genji, who had followed her down, coughed awkwardly.

“Uh… Jesse and I tried to keep up with the plants,” he muttered, shuffling on his feet, and Danny just sighed. She didn’t say a word, and instead pointed to a broom. Genji got the message, and began to sweep up the ridiculous amount of dirt littering the ground. Danny pulled out her phone, shooting Jesse a message.

**Big Bro 🤠**

**12:47**

**Come to the greenhouse**

**Now**

Danny sighed again, pocketing her phone and beginning to fix the mess in the greenhouse. She watered what needed watering, and put the plants that she could see had been overwatered by her well meaning yet destructive friends under the sun lamps, bumping them to a higher setting.

“Ridiculous,” she muttered to herself, taking a branch that had broken off a jade plant named Jenna and putting it in its own pot. She quickly wrote out a name card for it, writing **Gem (Jenna Jr)** on the card and placing it in the soil. Her phone buzzed, and she took it out of her pocket.

**Big Bro 🤠**

**13:18**

**Coming**

Danny rolled her eyes, grabbing a broom from the wall and waiting for her brother to show up. As soon as he walked through the door, she shoved the broom against his chest.

“Clean up your mess,” she muttered, walking past him. “Don’t touch my babies!” she called over her shoulder, walking towards one of the training rooms.

Danny smiled to herself when she heard the rhythmic thumping of someone hitting a punchbag coming from the room, and walked in. Soldier 76 was standing in a ratty tank top, practically destroying the punching bag as he went at it. Danny looked around, and saw nobody else in the area.

“Jack!” she called, and the soldier grunted, his punches coming to a stop as he turned to greet Danny.

“Hey kid,” he greeted, collapsing on a bench and gulping down a water bottle. Danny sat next to him with a soft smile. Jack took in a deep breath when the water bottle was empty, before he turned to Danny. “How you feeling?” he asked, and Danny shrugged.

“I’m still exhausted,” Jack chuckled.

“Don’t blame ya, what with spending 8 days in heat,” he snorted, patting her thigh. Danny sighed, and nodded. 

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, or any of the others,” she muttered, and Jack scoffed.

“No need to apologize, kid,” he grunted. “With how many alphas are on base I don’t blame you,” he shrugged, and Danny breathed a sigh of relief. Jack mirrored her sigh, his blue eyes meeting hers as he changed the subject.

“So what’re you doing for Halloween?” he asked suddenly, and Danny jumped, staring at him quizzically, he didn’t seem like the Halloween type really, before her eyes widened.

“What day is it?!” she asked frantically.

“The 5th of October,” Jack answered, and Danny gasped, shooting out of her seat.

“I need a costume!” she gasped, and ran out of the room. Jack chuckled as she left, shaking his head fondly. 

The first person Danny went to was Lena.

“LENA!” she shouted, running into the pilot on the way to the common area. She jumped.

“What is it, love?” she asked, looking at Danny with a worried expression, but Danny grinned.

“Will you help me make the base spooky?” she asked, and Lena grinned and nodded.

“Of course!” she beamed, wrapping Danny up in a hug before pulling away. “It’s been so long since I’ve had a proper Halloween!” she gushed, her mind already running a mile a minute. “I’m sure Winston could help with some of the decorations, ooh could you make some Halloweenie treats? We need costumes! The others need costumes!” Danny put her hands on Lena’s shoulders, the older woman practically vibrating.

“Slow down,” she urged, and Lena took a deep breath. “Let’s start with costumes?” she suggested, and Lena nodded, sitting down with Danny to start planning out their costumes.

* * *

“Can’t I just be a cowboy?”

“No!” Danny exclaimed, looking horrified at the very thought.

“Why not?” Jesse grumbled.

“Because you’re a cowboy every other day of the year! It’s not special!” Danny explained, taking Jesse’s hat off his head and placing it on the table next to her bed. She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before snapping with a large smile, an idea popping up. “I’ve got it!” she exclaimed, and Jesse hummed.

“Huh?” he asked, and Danny grinned at him.

“You’ll be a werewolf!” she said, and Jesse hummed thoughtfully, before nodding.

“Alright,” he agreed. “I can do that,”

* * *

“I’ll be a ninja!” Genji exclaimed, and Danny sighed.

“But you’re already basically a ninja!” she whined, and Genji pouted at her.

“But I want to be a ninja!” he argued, and Danny sighed again.

“Fine,” she groaned, and Genji grinned, throwing his arms around her for a quick hug.

* * *

“Will you please dress up for Halloween?” Danny pouted her lips and widened her eyes. Jack grunted disinterestedly. “Please?” she tried again.

“No,” he growled, and Danny’s pout deepened.

“Please?” she asked, holding onto his arm. “I’ll handle your costume and everything! You won’t have to do anything except show up!” she pleaded, and he sighed, glancing down at her expression before caving.

“Fine,” he grumbled, and Danny squealed in excitement. Jack held up a finger. “But you can’t make me anything stupid like a fairy or a prince or any bullshit like that!” he exclaimed, and Danny grinned, holding out her hand for Jack to shake.

“Deal!” she exclaimed.

* * *

“Brother, have you seen my robe?” Hanzo asked Genji as they sat together in the kitchenette on Genji’s floor. Genji averted his eyes, looking anywhere except up to meet his brother’s gaze, and he shrugged.

“Have you tried on your body?” he suggested after an awkward pause with a shit eating grin, looking pointedly at the robe Hanzo was currently wearing. His elder brother sighed, shaking his head.

“Not this one,” he growled, annoyed. “One of them is missing,” he explained, and Genji shrugged again.

“I’m sure it will show up, somebody probably accidentally grabbed it from the laundry,” he said, and Hanzo sighed, looking at his brother skeptically for a moment before nodding and grunting an affirmation. Genji sighed in relief, at the dismissal, and thankfully the sigh went unnoticed by Hanzo.

“Have you thought of a costume for Danny’s halloween party?” he asked, and Hanzo turned to look at him with a puzzled face.

“No,” he said, though his voice raised at the end so the statement sounded more like a question. “I wasn’t planning on dressing up,” he said, and Genji gasped.

“No!” he exclaimed, as if the very thought was blasphemous. “You have to dress up! She’s so excited!” he argued, and Hanzo shrugged, waving him off.

“I don’t think it’s that big of a deal,” he argued, and Genji leaned closer to Hanzo, his face deadly serious as he reached out to grab Hanzo’s arm.

“Halloween definitely is that big of a deal for her!” he exclaimed, squeezing Hanzo’s arm for emphasis. The cyborg continued to stare intensely at him until Hanzo finally sighed and looked away.

“I suppose I could figure something out,” he acquiesced, and Genji grinned.

“Great! I will help you!” he exclaimed, only thinking for a moment before he knew exactly what Hanzo would have to be. In fact, he didn’t have to think at all, he had known exactly what he wanted Hanzo to be far beforehand. The pause had just been for Hanzo’s sake. “A witch doctor!” Hanzo scoffed.

“A witch doctor?” he echoed, shaking his head. “Why?” His face was screwed up, confused at how his younger brother had even thought of such a costume. Genji shrugged.

“No reason,” though by the grin on his face, they both knew he definitely had a reason. “What do you think?” he asked after a pause, a hopeful grin on his face, and Hanzo sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Fine, I will be a witch doctor,” he said, and Genji’s grin widened, his eyes flashing mischievously.

“Genji!” they both jumped when Danny called to them from a little ways away, walking down the hallway towards them. Her eyes were on her phone as she approached, shooting off a quick text to Lena, and she startled when she looked up from her phone to see Hanzo. “Oh hi Hanzo!” she greeted, her cheeks a very light pink, unnoticed by Hanzo but _definitely_ noticed by Genji. “I was um… wondering when you were going to town next?” she asked the cyborg nervously. She didn’t really leave the base, since she didn’t go on missions there was this whole procedure she had to go through to go into town. The field agents-if they could even be called that, the reformed Overwatch was still far too small for them to have desk agents-had a much easier time of it. Genji shrugged.

“I wasn’t-” Hanzo cut him off.

“I was going into town tomorrow if you would like me to pick up something?” he was quick to offer, and Danny grinned at him, bouncing over and giving him a quick hug. His dragons came out to join in, giving Danny affectionate nuzzles and winding around her shoulders. Hanzo’s lips quirked up in a small, barely there, grin as his arms reached down to squeeze Danny around her waist.

“You don’t mind?” she double checked, and Hanzo scoffed.

“I would not have offered if I did, little one,” he assured her, the affectionate name slipping out before he could stop it. Both of them tensed, and Hanzo sent a glare at Genji over Danny’s head when he saw his brother’s shit eating grin. 

“Th-thanks,” Danny stammered, pulling away with bright pink cheeks, and Hanzo nodded. 

“Just um… text me what you will need,” he said awkwardly, before turning away. “I need to… train,” he quickly excused before making his way to one of the shooting ranges, his dragons retreating back into his tattoo with displeased little grumbles.

* * *

**Grumpy 🐉♥**

**11:36**

**Hey so there’s a Halloween store in town, and I was hoping you could grab some gears and shit from the steampunk section? If they don’t have that it’s fine.**

**11:40**

**Oh and some costume makeup and a witches hat please!**

**I’ll pay you back for all of it, obviously!**

**11:42**

**There is no need to pay me back**

**I’m paying you back!**

**No you aren’t**

* * *

**Danny💗**

**2:15**

**I have the things you needed, is there anything else you would like before I head back to base?**

**2:18**

**No, thank you so much!**

**2:22**

**I’m still paying you back, by the way**

**No you aren’t**

**I am**

**I’m not taking your money**

**You totally are**

**Not**

**Ugh I’m paying you back Hanzo!**

**2:30**

**No.**

* * *

**Hanzo**

**12:07**

**What am I supposed to get for my costume?**

**A top hat and staff and a red dress shirt**

**12:10**

**THE TOP HAT AND STAFF NEED TO HAVE SKULLS**

**Okay**

**You own a suit right?**

**Not here**

**You need one of those too**

**But don’t buy it at the Halloween store!**

**It will be shit**

**Buy the suit and shirt at a regular store**

**Okay**

**1:02**

**GET SOME COSTUME MAKEUP IN DARK COLORS**

**1:13**

**You’re lucky I’m still at the store**

**No, YOU’RE lucky!**

**My costume doesn’t need makeup**

**I already regret letting you choose my costume**

**You won’t later**

**I still will**

**1:30**

**Why won’t I regret it later?**

**You’ll see**

**Stop being cryptic**

**No.**

**Fine**

**Get your own ninja costume then**

**1:39**

**Danny is being a witch**

**So you two will match**

**It will be cute!**

**Does Danny know about this?**

**No**

**What if she isn’t okay with it?**

**She will be**

read 1:40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatting that was a bitch but I really like it


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!

The long awaited day had finally arrived. And Jack Morrison was surprisingly into Halloween. Not that he would ever openly admit to enjoying the holiday.

“Wow!” Danny gasped when she saw the alpha’s costume splayed out alongside the copious amounts of fake blood and costume makeup he had bought for the occasion. What looked like it had once been a t-shirt was now just a tattered cloth with sleeves and a hole to put his head through, and some cargo pants had been cut within an inch of their life. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jack scoffed, waving his hand dismissively. “Just do my makeup, kid,” he commanded, and Danny sighed, motioning for him to sit in front of her. He did so, and Danny got to work. She first made his whole face pale with a powdery makeup he had gotten for the occasion, and then made the hollows around his eyes much darker. She added some purple on his cheekbones to make his face look more gaunt, and then stopped to study his face for a minute.

“Do you mind if I put the fake blood and gashes over your scars? They’d make good guides,” she asked, and Jack nodded, the corner of his lip quirking up.

“Go ahead,” Danny smiled at him and went to do just that. “You’re gonna be a badass zombie,” she muttered a couple minutes later, dripping some fake blood down his neck. He chuckled.

“I’m badass no matter what I am,” he countered, and Danny hummed in agreement, withholding her giggle so she didn’t shake and mess up his makeup. 

* * *

“Alright, you still want to be a tree?” Danny asked, and Bastion nodded. “Lovely!” Danny beamed, handing Bastion a paint bucket. “Can you open this? Be careful and try not to spill it!” she asked, and Bastion nodded again, grabbing the paint bucket and gently prying it open. “Thanks love!” she chirped, and Bastion responded with a series of happy beeps. Bastion handed her the bucket again, and Danny gently placed it down on a table, before dunking her hand in the bucket. She began spreading the paint over Bastion’s arms and chest piece, putting little lines to make it look a bit like tree bark.

A little less than an hour later, Bastion had been painted brown. The paint would be easy to take off, they just needed to wipe it off with a hot face cloth. Danny glued leaves around Bastion before having them heat up. Bastion could regulate their temperature, and so they could heat themselves up to dry the paint.

“You look great!” Danny beamed, and Bastion chirped, giving her a thumbs up. “I’m gonna go get ready, remember the party’s at six!” she called over her shoulder as she left down the hall. Bastion beeped an affirmative after her.

* * *

After Danny had finished helping Bastion with their costume, she retreated to her room to put together her own. She put some earrings on, she had made them out of the gears Hanzo had gotten her. Danny quickly did her makeup, which just consisted of some eyeliner and bright red lipstick on her face, but then she added some gold and silver shimmering lines along her chest so they looked like veins. Some of them went down her arms and stopped just at the crook of her elbow. After spraying some setting spray all over the lines, she slipped into her sleeveless black dress, which was fitted around the bust and flew out in a bunch of layers of fabric around her legs. There was a long slit going up to her upper thigh that she had initially been nervous about, but she was feeling herself. It was Halloween! Anything goes! She placed her witch’s hat on her head. She had glued tiny gears all around the brim and the base of the hat. She then hung some goggles around her neck, and slipped on her clunky brown boots she had chosen to go with the costume.

After doing a quick twirl in front of the mirror, grinning from ear to ear, Danny exitted her room, peeking around the hallway before crossing to Jesse’s door and banging on it.

“Jesse!” she shouted through the door. “Are you ready?” It opened a moment later, revealing Jesse in a wolf ear headband and a big black overcoat with rips along the arms where some fake fur had been shoved through. His face, which had brown makeup running down from his hairline to make it look like he was much more hairy than he actually was, sported a scowl as he itched at the fur peaking through the coat.

“Yeah, I’m ready,” he said, his face pinching as he adjusted the coat a bit, before it relaxed. “There we go,” he muttered, and Danny smiled, reaching through the doorway and grabbing his hand.

“Great!” she beamed, dragging him out and into the hallway. “Let’s go!” Jesse chuckled, allowing himself to be pulled down the hall towards the common area, where Danny and Lena had set up the Overwatch Halloween Party. They had kicked everyone out early that morning and denied anyone access until 6 pm, when the party started.

“Danny!” Lena called from in front of the large archway leading to the common area. It had been covered by two heavy red velvet curtains, they had Winston to thank for hanging them.

“You ready?” Danny asked excitedly, making her way over to the woman, who had been on guard duty. She was dressed in some white leggings and a waistcoat. A pocket watch was chained to one end of the waistcoat and rested in the pocket on the other side, and on her head was a headband with two bunny ears sticking out from the top.

“Ready, love!” Tracer nodded, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Danny nodded, and dove through the curtain with Tracer.

“Come on!” Danny called back, and the other members of Overwatch, who had gathered in the hallway, slowly made their way into the transformed common area.

Everyone’s jaws dropped as they saw what Danny and Lena had done to the space in less than 10 hours. The tables had been pushed to the edges of the room, with spider web table clothes covering them. Snacks were scattered around the tables as well as a punch bowl with what looked like eyeballs floating around in it. The couches had been moved more towards the center, set up in a relaxed semicircle. A coffee table with a crystal ball in the center lay between a couple of the couches, with eyeballs on a tray right next to the crystal ball.

(The eyeballs on the tray were really just buckeyes, chocolate covered peanut butter balls, that Lena and Danny had painted with some edible paint)

Jesse let out a low whistle.

“Quite a set up,” he said, going to tip his hat to Lena and Danny, only to remember it wasn’t there. Danny and Lena both beamed.

“Thanks!” Danny chirped, before spreading her arms wide and addressing the crowd. “Welcome to the Overwatch Halloween Party! We got snacks, drinks, and fun drinks, so go crazy!” There were some cheers and people dispersed throughout the room. Lucio, sporting a classic buccaneer outfit and a large golden hoop dangling from one ear, went straight over to a DJ table Lena and Danny had set up for him. He had begged them to let him DJ and they had agreed, though they had a list of required songs he  _ had _ to play for them:

  1. Monster Mash
  2. Thriller
  3. Cha Cha Slide



He had agreed easily to their demands.

Jesse, who had stuck next to Danny, elbowed her in the ribs lightly.

“What?” she asked, looking up at him, but he said nothing and just jutted his chin towards the door. Danny followed his gaze and had to clench her jaw to keep it from dropping at the sight.

Hanzo and Genji had walked in. Genji was wearing a stereotypical ninja costume with a red sash around his head, and Hanzo… 

Hanzo was wearing a nice black suit that was fitted perfectly to his body. A blood red shirt was under the suit jacket as well as a black tie, and over the knot of the tie was a skull. He was wearing a top hat with a sash around the base. The sash was covered in skulls, and two tails for the sash fell behind his head. In his hand he gripped a cane with a skull on the top. 

He looked good.

Danny raced over to the Shimada brothers.

“You guys look great!” she gushed, looking between the two, however her stare lingered on Hanzo a little longer than it perhaps should have. Jesse made his way over a little slower than Danny, much calmer. She tilted her head back so she could look up and meet Hanzo’s eyes. “You’re a witch doctor?” she asked, and Hanzo nodded, a bit of pink dusting his cheeks.

“Yes,” he said, and Danny beamed.

“So we’re twinning!” she held up a peace sign, and Hanzo’s shoulders seemed to relax as he let out a chuckle.

“Yes, we are,” he agreed after a moment.

All four of them jumped when the music suddenly started up, and the  _ Monster Mash  _ started playing in the background. Danny grinned, turning around and giving Lucio a thumbs up. He nodded at her and smiled back. Danny then looked around, and gasped when she saw Reinhardt.

“No way!” she muttered before bounding over to him. Jesse, Genji, and Hanzo all exchanged looks as they slowly followed after her. “Reinhardt!” Danny called, and the knight turned to look at her. He was covered in a brown furry suit, and a sash was over one shoulder while a crossbow was over the other. “You’re Chewbacca?” she beamed, and Reinhardt nodded with a laugh.

“Of course!” he said, before reaching behind him and tugging. Torbjörn begrudgingly allowed himself to be pulled into view by Reinhardt. Danny’s grin widened when she saw his Han Solo costume.

“Oh that’s awesome!” she cheered. “Is there a Luke and Leia?” she asked, and Reinhardt laughed, pointing to the side. Danny followed his finger to see Brigitte speaking to Lena in an all white dress, and her hair was in two gigantic buns on either side of her head. “Hell yeah,” she muttered to herself.

Before they could converse any further, Danny was gasping and racing over to Winston, who had just crouched down and through the doorway.

“No!” she shouted, running up to the scientist. “No way!” she laughed, and Winston gave her a sheepish smile. Jesse and Hanzo exchanged exasperated, but fond looks as they changed directions and headed towards Winston, giving Reinhardt and Torbjörn nods in greeting.

“Athena suggested it,” he shrugged, and Danny’s hand rose to her mouth, trying to contain her sniggers.

“Athena suggested-” she had to cut herself off with a burst of laughter. “Athena suggested you be a jar of peanut butter?” Winston nodded his head, the giant teal cap on top tilting down with it. 

“So, are you… chunky or smooth?” Genji asked, giggling, and Danny reached over to thwack him on the back of his head. “Ow!” his hand rose to rub at where she hit, and he shot Danny a dirty look. Winston just levelled them both with an unimpressed stare. He didn’t even grace Genji with an answer, instead turning and walking away to join Lena and Angela across the room. The blonde medic was wearing an elegant victorian dress, and her lips were painted blood red. Occasionally one could see two fangs peeking out from between said lips. Danny pouted at Genji.

“You jerk!” she groaned jokingly, heading towards one of the snack tables and pouring herself some punch,

“It was an honest question!” Genji shot back, and Danny rolled her eyes.

“Sure it was,” she giggled, shaking her head at him. She jumped when she felt a bit of heat at her back, looking over her shoulder to see Hanzo standing right behind her. He looked at her cup.

“What is that?” he asked, and Danny snorted.

“Blood,” she answered, only to be met with an unimpressed look by Hanzo. She pouted at his lack of response. “No fun,” the corner of Hanzo’s lips quirked up into a small .smirk.

“I’m fun!” he argued lightheartedly, and Danny narrowed her eyes at him.

“Whatever you say, sweetheart,” she said with a grin, pouring another cup of punch and turning to hand it to him. “Bet you’re more fun with some alcohol in you!” she chirped teasingly, shoving it into his hand. Hanzo sighed, raising the cup to his nose to give the red punch a sniff. Smelling nothing off, Hanzo took a sip of the punch, and let out a pleased hum.

“It’s good,” he said, and Danny grinned.

“Good!” she cheered. Hanzo smiled down at her, and Danny had the passive thought that he was quite handsome in a top hat…

_ “So this is something new, Casper slide part two… _ ” Danny broke out into a grin, her free hand reaching out to grab Hanzo’s arm.

“Come on!” she cheered, dragging him over to the open space that they had allocated for dancing. Others were also lining up for the song, and Hanzo was staring at Danny, so lost. She giggled, and plucked his drink out of his hand, plopping it down on one of the coffee tables with her own. 

_ “Everybody clap your hands… _ ” people began to clap to the rhythm, and Hanzo jumped, looking at Danny questioningly.

“It’s the cha cha slide! A group dance!” she cheered, and he just tilted his head.

“What?” he muttered, and Danny giggled.

“It’s self explanatory,” she said to him, and he continued to stare blankly at her. She rolled her eyes playfully, grabbing his hand in her own. “Just do what I do!” she urged him.

_ “To the left! _ ” Danny stepped to the left, pulling on Hanzo’s hand so he did it with her. “ _ Take it back now y’all! _ ” she stepped back, again dragging Hanzo with her. She accidentally bumped into Lena, who grinned at her.  _ “One hop this time! _ ” they both jumped in the air, though Hanzo stayed firmly on the ground.

“What is this?” he asked Danny, who stomped with the command as it came.

“A classic party dance!” she said to him, beginning to do a silly dance as the actual  _ cha cha _ part came on. Hanzo just stared quizzically at her, but she shook her head, reaching over and grabbing his other hand to try and get him to dance with her. “Come on Hanzo! Dance with me!” she pleaded, pouting and widening her eyes. Hanzo stared at her for a moment, unmoving, before he started to nod his head a little. Danny grinned, giving him a quick hug before pulling back “I’ll take it!”


	14. Chapter 12.5

It was much later in the night when Lucio shut down his little DJ booth and Lena had Winston set up a small projector. They had gotten to Danny’s least favorite part of Halloween: Horror Movies.

“So… what’re we watching?” she hesitantly asked Lena, who grinned.

“A classic! The Ring!” she cheered, and Danny gave her a weak smile back.

“Yay,” she murmured, shoulders slumping. Lena was too busy pulling up the movie to notice, however. Danny walked back over to Jesse, Genji, and Hanzo, who were all giving her quizzical looks.

“What’s the matter, sweatpea?” Jesse asked, and Danny shrugged.

“It’s no biggie,” she waved them off, but all three of them stayed staring at her. Hanzo rose his eyebrows to prompt her to just answer the question, and after a moment of shifting her weight from foot to foot awkwardly, Danny caved with a sigh. “Fine,” she groaned. “I hate horror movies!” she whispered, and Genji chuckled.

“Awe, are they  _ scary _ ?” he teased, and Danny pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

“ _ Yes _ , they are,” she muttered, and Genji’s chuckles turned into full out laughter. Jesse gave a small chuckle of his own.

“Well, you got us to protect ya!” he grinned, throwing an arm around Danny, who huffed.

“Shut up, jerk,” she groaned, shrugging his arm off and backing away from him, only to step right into Hanzo’s chest. She stumbled, and froze as his hands went to her hips to steady her. She felt his hair brush her cheek as he leaned down to speak in her ear.

“Do you not want to watch the movie?” he asked, and Danny sighed, turning to face Hanzo, who lifted his hands momentarily, only to return them to her hips when she was fully facing him. Her cheeks heated.

“I mean…” she pouted, her eyes widening into what she hoped were good enough puppy dog eyes. “Not really,” she murmured, and Hanzo smiled softly at her.

“We don’t have to,” he told her, voice soft. “We can watch our own movie,” he suggested, and Danny grinned up at him hopefully.

“You’re okay with that?” she asked, and he nodded.

“Of course,” he confirmed, and her grin widened as she turned to Jesse and Genji, who were giving each other sly looks. Jesse sighed, as if watching a different movie would really put him out.

“I’d love to, sweetpea, but the Ring is one of my favorites…” he trailed off, and Genji quickly piped up.

“Mine as well!” he said, and Danny’s face scrunched in disbelief.

“Really?” she asked, and they both nodded. “Oh, um…” she trailed off, looking around nervously, and Genji waved her off.

“You two can go watch another movie, though!” he encouraged, moving his hands in a ‘shoo’ motion, and Jesse nodded along.

“Um…” Danny bit her lip, looking up at Hanzo, who was already staring intently at her. “If you’re still okay with it?” she asked shyly, and Hanzo nodded, a soft smile still on his face as his eyes flickered over her face, lingering for a moment too long on her lips before moving on.

“Of course,” he said again, and Danny smiled widely, wrapping her arms around his waist in a tight hug.

“Thank you!” she squeaked into his chest, and Hanzo smiled fondly down at her, pointedly ignoring the obnoxious thumbs up he was getting from Jesse and his brother.

“You two better git, then!” Jesse prompted, looking at the title screen where Lena was pressing  **play** . Danny looked up, following his gaze and squeaking worriedly.

“Let’s go!” she squeaked, a hand dropping to grab Hanzo’s and practically drag him out of the common area. She paused when she got to a hallway near where the greenhouse was, however, looking back and forth. One way would lead to her and Jesse’s hallway, while the other would lead to Hanzo’s. “Um…” she started, and Hanzo chuckled before tugging her hand in the direction of his room.

“Come,” he said simply, a fond smile on his face, and Danny said nothing, just following him with slightly pink cheeks, not that he could see with the dimmed lights (she hoped).

It wasn’t until they had actually reached the hallway with Hanzo’s room that Danny realized she had never actually been  _ in _ his room before. He gave her a small smile as he brought his hand to the doorknob, opening the door with a soft audible  _ click _ and stepping in, pulling her in after him. He closed the door after her and guided her to sit on his bed. For a moment Danny was so overwhelmed by the wonderful scent of flowers and green tea that she forgot she was in a new place, it was as if her eyes didn’t work for a moment. She realized why when they flickered open, and her cheeks immediately heated in embarrassment. She looked to Hanzo, who luckily was fiddling with the holoscreen instead of looking at her. He hadn’t seen her take a big whiff of his room like a dork. 

It was dark, the only thing illuminating the room being the stars and moon, and Danny was able to make out the sparse decoration in his room as Hanzo shrugged out of his overcoat and deposited his hat on a dresser. She took the moment to toe off her boots.

His beloved storm bow lay propped up in one corner, the quiver holding his arrows next to it, and beside that was a dresser. On top of the dresser Danny could make out two picture frames, however it was too dark to really see the contents. Hanzo’s bed was tucked against one corner, with the headrest facing the windows, and heavy curtains lay on either side of said windows. A holoscreen was on the wall next to the door, conveniently right across from his bed.

“What would you like to watch?” Hanzo asked, grabbing a remote and going to sit on the bed next to Danny. She grinned, biting her lip lightly as she turned to face him, taking off her hat as she did so and setting it to the side.

“Have you seen Corpse Bride?” she asked, and Hanzo’s brows pinched together. He shook his head.

“That sounds like it would be a horror movie,” he said with raised brows, and Danny shook her head.

“It-it’s actually a children’s movie,” she told him, the blush on her cheeks so vibrant that it was visible at this point, and Hanzo grinned reassuringly at her.

“We can watch it, if you’d like,” he said, and Danny nodded shyly.

“Please,” she murmured, and Hanzo quickly keyed in the title, looking to Danny questioningly when the title screen popped up. She nodded to say it was the right movie, and Hanzo hit play.

He deposited the remote on his bedside table and scooted back, rearranging the pillows on his bed so he could be comfortable sitting against the headrest. Once he was comfortable, his hands went to Danny’s hips, and she squeaked in surprise as he half-lifted half-tugged her over and onto his lap. The tension only lasted for a moment, however, and Danny almost immediately relaxed back into his chest. Danny took the goggles from around her neck and tossed them onto the floor, sinking into the strong alpha behind her. Her inner omega purred, feeling so safe and secure surrounded by her alph-by  _ Hanzo’s _ scent. It wasn’t until Akarui and Sanda peaked their heads out of Hanzo’s shoulder and peered at her curiously that Danny realized she was  _ actually _ purring. She blushed, the low rumble that had been emitting from her chest immediately stopping, and Hanzo made a noise of confusion. Sanda and Akarui let out mirroring chirps, the two glowing cat-sized dragons nuzzling into Danny’s chest as if they were searching for the content noise that had been emanating from it.

“S-sorry,” Danny muttered, cheeks flaming. “I-I’ve never done that before,” she said, and Hanzo smiled softly down at her, not that she could see him, instead her eyes were fixed on the opening scene of the movie. One of his large hands rose to gently stroke through her hair, and Danny tensed briefly before relaxing again. Hanzo let his face fall against the top of her head, burying his nose in her hair and allowing himself an indulgent sniff of her scent.

“It is alright, little one,” again the affectionate name slipped out, Hanzo’s lips brushing the crown of her head as he spoke. “It means you’re content, omega,” his body tensed for a moment. “I mean- you are  _ a  _ content omega,” his squeezed his eyes shut, cursing himself for the slip up, but Danny seemed either not to notice or not to care, instead sinking further into him and allowing herself to purr again. Hanzo grinned, raising his eyes to actually watch the movie with her.


	15. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW I UPDATED

The day after Halloween, an extremist anti-omnic group began a coup in Hong Kong. They had taken control of the airport, and were running through the streets attacking any omnics they came across, and in turn any organics with them. Winston sent a team out.

* * *

Danny startled awake at the sound of a ringtone going off. When she cracked her eyes open, she was met with the view of a bare chest. There was some blue ink on the chest, and following it to the shoulder it was attached to she could see it was Hanzo’s dragon tattoo. Upon gaining more awareness of everything, she could feel two strong arms around her waist.

With a squeak, she shot up, looking around. The arms around her tightened in protest, but she broke out of their hold in a panic. Hanzo startled awake at her forcefully tearing herself from his arms, and one hand reached up to rub his eyes to get the sleep out of them.

“What’s wrong, ‘me-” he cut himself off, eyes opening a bit more at the sight of a heavily breathing Danny. Almost instinctively, his arms went back around her, pulling her back down into his chest. “We fell asleep watching the movie, remember?” he prompted gently, and Danny took in a deep breath his scent flooding her nostrils and calming her almost instantly. She sighed happily.

“Y-yeah,” she murmured, nuzzling back into his chest and closing her eyes once more. “C-can we sl-sleep a little longer?” she asked, her lips brushing his chest as she spoke. Hanzo was thankful her face was against his chest and she wasn’t able to see the bright pink flush that had come to his cheeks. “Please?” Hanzo puffed out a sigh.

“I need to answer my phone,” he said, voice low and rough with sleep, and Danny sighed, throwing her arm out to Hanzo’s bedside table, grabbing his phone and holding it above her head.

“Here,” she grumbled, and Hanzo blinked, staring at his phone for a moment as he processed what was happening, and the domestic contentment that filled his chest. He took his phone gently from her hand, going to missed calls and calling back Winston before raising his phone to his ear. The scientist picked up after barely one ring.

“Hanzo?” the archer grunted.

“Yes Winston?” he grumbled, hand absentmindedly raising to stroke through Danny’s hair. She wasn’t asleep, but a small smile was on her face as she rested atop him with her eyes closed. The feeling of domesticity was so pleasant that the passing thought went through Hanzo’s head.  _ It wouldn’t hurt for every morning to be like this _ . For once, the thought didn’t even alarm him.

“There’s an issue in Hong Kong,” Winston said, and Hanzo’s brows furrowed.

“What is it?”

“Some anti-omnic extremists are running around attacking omnics and omnic-sympathizers, we’re sending a team out,”

“And I’m on this team?” Danny’s head lifted a bit, looking up at Hanzo with a pinched face of concern. 

“Huh?” she mumbled, and Hanzo gave her an  _ I’ll tell you later _ look, hand still stroking through her hair, and Danny sighed, slumping back against his chest.

“Yes, you, Angela, Reinhardt, and McCree are being sent to the airport to take out their central command,” Winston said. “Genji, Hana, Lucio, and 76 are going to take out the smaller groups in the streets,”

“When do we leave?”

“As soon as you all can get ready and down to the hangar,” Hanzo let out a heavy sigh, glancing down at Danny for a moment before raising his eyes to the ceiling.

“I’ll be right down,” he said, before ending the call and putting his phone to the side. Danny peaked up at him with a questioning gaze.

“What’s going on?” she asked blearily. Hanzo sighed again.

“I need to go to Hong Kong,” he said, his hands going to her shoulders and prompting her to sit up. She sighed, sitting up and scooching over Hanzo so she could swing her legs over the edge of the bed. He sighed fondly, large hands falling to her hips and lifting her up. Danny squeaked as Hanzo put her back on his other side, plopping her down and gently pushing her shoulders back down. “You can still sleep,” he told her, standing from the bed and pulling the covers back over her. 

“Are you sure?” Danny asked, though it was clear to both of them that she was going to take him up on his offer whether it was genuine or not as she settled into his pillows with a sigh, eyes already slipping closed. One of her hands grabbed Hanzo’s comforter and tugged it up to her face, breathing in his calming scent of flowers and tea. Hanzo huffed out a chuckle as he quickly changed out of his costume from the night before and into his usual loose robe.

“Sleep,” he commanded softly, leaning down to peck her forehead without really thinking about it. A smile slipped onto Danny’s face as she slipped into that calm, dizzy state that came right before sleep. As such, she didn’t notice the pink that came to Hanzo’s cheeks when he realized what he had done. He quickly slipped out of his room, eyes widening when he saw Jesse McCree standing right outside his door.

“Mornin’ Hanzo,” McCree grinned at the archer, tipping his hat, and Hanzo nodded back, beginning to walk down the hall in the direction of the hangar. McCree followed, his spurs clicking as they walked down the hall. “Have you seen Danny?” the cowboy asked, and Hanzo raised an eyebrow at him. “Just didn’t find her in her room earlier,” he shrugged at the look, and Hanzo sighed.

“She fell asleep in my room last night,” he said, and Jesse hummed mischievously. Hanzo’s lips tugged down into a scowl. “What?” Jesse shrugged innocently.

“Awe, nothin’,” Hanzo grunted, and he could have laughed in relief when they finally reached the hangar. Winston was there, along with 7 others, and he cleared his throat when he saw the final two heroes walk in.

“Alright, gather round!” he called, and began the brief. “Anti-omnic extremists have taken over Hong Kong’s airport, as well as sending out smaller teams into the streets to attack any omnics and omnic-sympathizers they find. We’re going to have two teams: Mercy, Torbjörn, Brigitte, Hanzo, and myself will neutralize the terrorists in the streets, while McCree, Lucio, Reinhardt, D.Va, and Tracer will take back the airport!” Angela’s face pinched in worry.

“Winston, we’re still technically illegal,” she piped up. “Will this be okay?” Winston nodded.

“HKPD knows we’re coming, and the chief said that he’ll be thankful for the help,” he assured her, and Angela sighed in relief.

“Well, at least we know we won’t get arrested, might die, but not get arrested,” Torbjörn cracked, and Lucio grimaced.

“Honestly, I’d rather  _ not _ go through the whole ‘getting arrested’ thing again,” Lucio sighed, and Hanzo’s brows rose in question, and Lucio backpedaled, sensing the imminent questions. “But uh, let’s go to Hong Kong! Not worry about my record…” the musician chuckled, scratching the back of his head nervously.

* * *

“Shit!” Torbjörn exclaimed as a group of maybe 15 anti-omnic extremists rushed towards them. Everyone’s eyes widened when they saw multiple members of the group pulled out small bombs, arming them and preparing to throw them.

“Brigitte!” Winston called, but Brigitte grunted in frustration, shaking her gauntlet frantically.

“My shield isn’t working!” Hanzo’s eyes widened, pulling out an arrow and taking a deep breath. A blue energy began to glow around him, solidifying into his dragons.

“Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!” he shouted as he loosed the arrow, Sanda and Akarui spiraling forward in their mighty forms with his arrow, taking out the group that was rushing towards them. The few stragglers that were left found themselves screaming as the bombs their comrades had armed went off.

* * *

“ _ Uh, we got a problem! _ ” sounded through their comms, and Winston held tapped the comm in his ear.

“What is it, McCree?” he asked.

“ _ We need back up, D.Va got hurt in the initial breach and there are way more than we expected _ ,” McCree’s worried voice sounded through the comms, and Winston exchanged a worried look with the others.

“We’re on our way,” he said, before turning to Hanzo.

“Hanzo, you can get there quickest, go and provide support until the rest of us can get there,” the archer nodded, before running and grabbing an awning to swing himself up to the roof of a building. He ran off in the direction of the airport, eyes widening at the huge hole in the side of the main entrance.

“Where are you? It’s a big airport!” Hanzo demanded into his comm, McCree’s response crackling through only moments later.

“ _ Right past the security checkpoint by the main entrance! _ ” Hanzo’s eyes narrowed as he continued to run, soon enough hearing gunfire. Any civilians he encountered on the way, he told to get out of the airport, find somewhere safe.

“Vamos esculachar!” he heard Lucio shout as he rounded the corner, seeing, like McCree had said, the team huddled up by the security checkpoint. A green glow surrounded everyone as Lucio healed them up best he could, and Hanzo’s eyes narrowed as he saw a huge mec suit walking towards them. It had two huge turrets on its shoulders, which began to glow red as they fired up.

“Watch out!” he shouted, firing an explosive arrow at the mec, which barely phased it. McCree turned to Hanzo, seeing where the bow was firing and turning just in time to dive out of the way as the mec began firing. Reinhardt, who had just finished off a small group of attackers, turned to face the mec with a roar-like shout.

“For the crusaders!” he roared as he slammed his warhammer to the ground, a series of cracks lining the ground and rushing towards the mec, who had barely anytime to react before they were knocked off their feet. The person manning the mec let out a scream as they fell, the armor denting enough that it had surely injured the person inside. McCree jumped out from the barrier he had hidden himself behind then, pulling his peacekeeper out and shooting at the weak spots on the mec with deadly precision.

“It’s HIGH noon!” he shouted as the mec exploded, and everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as the impending threat seemed to be subdued. 

It wasn’t to last however, McCree standing up and beginning to walk forward.

“Come on, we still need to finish them off,” he called, and Hanzo ran over and stopped Tracer from following the others.

“Stay with D.Va,” he told her. “The others will be here soon, until then we can’t leave her unprotected,” Tracer nodded, determination in her eyes.

“Got it!” she affirmed.

* * *

Almost 36 hours after the team had departed, they finally arrived back at the base. Exhausted, those who weren’t injured hightailed it back to their rooms, while the less fortunate ones had to stay and be treated by Angela.

Hanzo, only having some cuts and bruises, began to leave the hangar when he saw Danny running towards him. The corner of his lips quirked up in a small smile at the sight of her, and he barely had times to open his arms before she was barreling into them.

“Is everybody alright?” she asked, and Hanzo nodded, wincing when she gave him a tight squeeze. Perhaps his ribs were bruised as well… “Oh! I’m sorry! Are you hurt?!” Danny quickly pulled away, and Hanzo had to suppress the distressed noise that wanted to come out of his throat when she took her warmth and scent with her.

“I’m fine,” he assured her, but Danny narrowed her eyes, a hand raising to lightly prod his ribs. Hanzo let out a hiss of pain, and she sighed, grabbing his hand.

“Come on,” she began tugging him down the hall towards med bay, glancing over her shoulder at the others still in the hangar. “You too, Jesse! I need to look at that arm!” Jesse chuckled, tipping his hat at Angela before jogging to catch up to his little sister and the archer.

“You know how to fix his prosthetic?” Hanzo asked, surprised, and Danny nodded.

“I spent a year on the road with his sorry ass, I picked up a few things,” she grumbled, and Jesse chuckled.

“She’s better at fixing this thing than me at this point,” Jesse said, and Danny rolled her eyes.

“That’s because you only have one hand to fix it with,” she shot back, and Jesse shrugged, an indulgent smile on his face. She swung open the door to the medbay when the reached it, gesturing for her two shadows to sit as she began rifling through the cabinets.

“Where the hell are the biotic fields?” she murmured to herself, letting out a triumphant “Ah HA!” when she finally found one. She turned back to Hanzo, gesturing for him to take off his robe, which he did with only a slight blush. Danny very pointedly avoided looking too much as his toned chest, instead focusing intently on placing the biotic field above his ribs and turning it on.

“He gonna live, doc?” Jesse joked, and Danny sighed, pouting.

“I’m doing everything I can, but I don’t think he’s gonna make it,” she said softly, and Jesse gasped, putting his flesh hand to his chest in ‘shock’.

“Oh no!” he began fake sobbing, and Hanzo scoffed, reaching out a hand to shove the cowboy’s shoulder.

“I’m not dying anytime soon,” he grit out, and Danny smiled, nodding.

“You better not!” she chirped, giving Sanda and Akarui a pat on each of their heads when they peaked out of his tattoo. “Otherwise I won’t get to see these adorable little dragons again!” her voice raised in pitch, and Hanzo raised a brow.

“You’ll only miss the dragons?” he challenged, a small smile on his face as he knew she was only joking. Danny hummed, glancing up at him.

“I mean, I  _ guess _ I’ll miss you too,” she sighed, and Hanzo chuckled, reaching a hand up to ruffle her hair. Danny pouted, but allowed him to do so begrudgingly.

“I’m not going anywhere anytime soon,” he assured her, and Danny gave him a soft smile.

“Good,”

…

“What am I? Chopped liver? My arm’s sparking over here!”

“Sorry!”


End file.
